Henachoko
by faby-nan
Summary: Un rubio desesperado, un plan, celos, una boda y un henachoko prometiendo ya no ser tan henachoko, drama, romance y muchos sentimientos que salen a la luz...Yuuri/Wolfram/Murata.
1. Pensamientos

No tengo idea de porque el titulo pero bueno ^^

Bueno supongo que era hora de que escribiera algo…aunque realmente no esperaba escribir algo de kyou kara maou, aunque realmente amo la serie, bueno es mi primer fic de la serie y también mi primer fic, aun no se si dejarlo como one-shot o seguirlo, bueno total depende de mis ganas de continuarlo o de lo que pase…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pensamientos**_

_¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?_

Solo esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía...no conseguía la respuesta

_¿Que es lo que quiere Yuuri de mi?_

Cada vez que lo intento, tratarlo de manera dulce, amable, agresiva, grosera, no importa cuanto lo intente...no importa la forma...siempre es igual...

-Yuuri...-susurre a forma de suplica

-Wolfram...yo no puedo-contesto dándome la espalda, estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Lo lamento-dije observando como se metía entre las sabanas.

Fue algo idiota, me había abrazado sin previo aviso, era obvio que era con motivo de mi cumpleaños, pero en ese momento, no pude evitar ser ingenuo...no pude controlarme...lo bese, me atreví a robarle un beso a mi prometido, luego de eso comenzó la disputa, ya lo sabia, sabia bien lo que se avecinaba, pero esta vez no me defendí, daba lo mismo nada cambiaria...el había logrado lo que nadie, había pisado mi orgullo, ya no importaba, no me interesaba, talvez lo supe desde el principio, el jamás me amaría...lo sabia, siempre pensé, que quizá algún día llegaría a sentir lo mismo que yo por el, pero solo fue un error...

-Wolf...tu eres mi mejor amigo

_El jamás me amara..._

-Yo no puedo...yo te quiero mucho, pero no de esa manera...

_Amigos...¿por que esa palabra me rompe en pedazos...?_

-Yuuri...esto no es tu culpa...perdóname, fui yo quien...malinterpreto todo...-ahí estaba de nuevo, respondiendo esa persona que tanto odiaba, la persona en la que Yuuri lo obligo a convertirse, dócil, sumiso ante el rey...

_Odio lo que me haces hacer...Odio en lo que me has convertido...Odio amarte tanto y que tu no sientas lo mismo..._

Por fin te diste la vuelta, me miraste a los ojos, me sentí perder en esos amables ojos negros, enseguida hiciste una seña para que entrara en la cama. Trate de obedecer lo mas rápido que pude, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío, cuando por fin lo hice, sentí tus brazos rodearme, al parecer te diste cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Esta bien-susurraste a mi oído de la misma manera amable con la que siempre me tratas.-Realmente no importa, Wolf

_Tienes miedo lo se, yo te asusto…_

No pude mas que acomodarme mas en tu pecho, se que te incomoda tocarme, mas después de lo que paso hace un rato, pero estas aquí, a pesar de que te da miedo que trate de besarte o hacerte algo mas, sigues aquí mostrándote siempre amable frente a mi, siempre dulce, siempre radiante...

_Odio que seas amable conmigo, odio tu amabilidad, tu dulzura, odio que todos te amen...Odio amarte tanto_

-Wolf...-hablas entre sueños, lo he notado hace mucho, llevamos casi dos años juntos, dos años han pasado desde que llegaste a este mundo, dos preciosos años en que nuestra relación no ha pasado a nada mas que amigos...algunas veces siento que me ves como un hermano, no te importa abrazarme mientras no vaya mas allá de eso, estas demasiado acostumbrado a mi.-me gustas mucho, Wolf.

_Y ahora Yuuri había dicho eso...¿Acaso había escuchado bien?_

Talvez su mente le había jugado una broma pesada, talvez por fin se estaba volviendo loco, talvez estaba dormido y soñando...otro sueño hermoso que al despertar solo lo haría sentirse vacío. Deslizo su mano hasta su brazo y se pellizco lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero no era un sueño...estaba completamente despierto, entonces talvez su cerebro esta funcionando mal por el cansancio. Esa era la única respuesta lógica.

-Wolf...me gustas mucho...Wolf

Lo había vuelto a escuchar, talvez Yuuri lo estaba torturando, talvez solo fingía dormir.

_Imposible, Yuuri jamás haría eso, no apropósito, Yuuri es demasiado amable...Yuuri es un __henachoko,_ _nunca podría hacer algo así...Yuuri no podría ser tan cruel._

Sin darme cuenta me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar.

-¿Por que...? Si eres todo lo que amo...¿por que me lastimas tanto?-las lagrimas solo fluían-¿por que me duele tanto?...¿acaso no sabes que te amo?

-Perdón...-susurro suavemente, seguía durmiendo-perdóname por ser tan cobarde, por ser un henachoko...perdóname, Wolf...

Vi como las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados, seguía profundamente dormido...hacia un rato que había aflojado el abrazo...

-Me gustas mucho, pero no puedo decirlo...Tengo miedo Wolf...

Esas palabras me hicieron tan feliz, la noche más feliz de mi vida, talvez no me amaba, pero me quería, le gustaba, solo que era demasiado cobarde para decirlo…

_Yuuri, me haces tan feliz y a la vez eres la persona que mas me lastima en el mundo. Estoy cansado de esperar, pero si es posible que puedes llegar a amarme entonces…no importa cuanto tiempo pase esperare por ti…no me defraudes…henachoko_

* * *

Bueno espero que alguien lo haya leído y que les haya gustado…

Creo que tengo un trauma con los puntos suspensivos… o.O

Y si no soy muy original en los títulos jeje fue en lo ultimo que pensé ¬¬

Chao~


	2. El grandioso plan de Murata Ken

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, aprovechando que me llego inspiración divina a las 5 de la mañana y no me dejo descansar bien, entonces aquí esta. Dudas, Criticas, Comentarios, cualquier cosa son bienvenidos.

* * *

_**El grandioso plan de Murata Ken**_

Parecía un día como cualquier otro y sin duda lo seria, Yuuri seguramente no seria capaz de decirme nada aun. Como todas las mañanas me desperté completamente solo no había duda de que su majestad el maou estaría con Conrad entrenando como lo hacia siempre desde que llego al castillo. Recuerdo que sentía celos de mi hermano al principio, pero Yuuri cambio todo, a su llegada toda mi vida cambio, mi forma de pensar, mi relación con mis hermanos, el lo lleno todo. Salí de la habitación, directo al comedor, no pude evitar notar una presencia poco usual en el sitio.

-Buenos días, von Bielefeld-saludo el pelinegro que llego con el maou, nadie imagino que esa persona era el gran sabio de Shin Makoku, el gran estratega de su majestad Shinou. Y el gran amigo de Yuuri, aunque al parecer este hacia todo lo posible por molestar a mi prometido y cubrir las travesuras del rey original.

-Buenos días-me limite a decir, al parecer era más tarde de lo habitual, ya que solo nos encontrábamos nosotros dos lo mas seguro era que los demás se nos hubieran adelantado.

Todo permanecía en silencio, realmente no me incomodaba, pero sentía la necesidad de romper el silencio, quería decirle a alguien sobre lo que escuche anoche salir de la boca de su consorte. Y estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando el otro presente lo interrumpió.

-Von Bielefeld-me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de que se dirigía a mi-¿esta teniendo problemas con Shibuya?

-¿Problemas?-susurre suavemente analizando la expresión de su rostro, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de decirlo de una manera tan seria y después sonreír de esa manera tan infantil?

-Escucha, Shibuya siempre ha sido así de tímido, aunque talvez si lo presionas un poco…

-Es imposible ya he intentado todo, cuando lo presiono solo logro que nuestra relación vaya en retroceso.

-De acuerdo-me miro sonriendo-esta vez ayudare en el plan, prometo que no fallará.

Y después de decir esto desapareció. Me quede confundido mirándolo desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta, pero de inmediato decidí ignorar lo ocurrido, seguramente había entendido mal algo y de todas formas tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por eso.

El resto del día paso en calma, en definitiva mi vida parecía una rutina interminable, aunque ya nadie me llamaba caprichoso niño mimado cuando estaba al lado de Yuuri se que todos lo pensaban, y es que mi actitud hacia el mundo no había cambiado, solo había cambiado mi actitud con el, trataba de no mostrarme tan posesivo para no incomodarlo, trataba de ser lo mas discreto posible aunque alguna que otra vez le tiraba indirectas, que me respondía de la misma manera juguetona, pero sabia bien que el lo hacia como juego al contrario de mi. Por fin llego la cena, de nuevo me encontré frente al chico de lentes, quien me sonrió en cuanto me acerque a él y a Yuuri, pero acto seguido paso a mi lado y salio de la habitación, era extraño, ¿acaso estaba molesto?, tal vez tenia que ver con lo de esa mañana, lo mejor seria no tomarlo en cuenta.

Pronto oscureció y los demás habitantes del castillo se retiraron dejando solos a "la pareja real" como solían llamarnos todos. Enseguida note algo raro en el comportamiento de mi sexy moreno, porque negarlo Yuuri era sexy, increíblemente apuesto aunque eso no le quita lo infiel ni lo henachoko.

-Yuuri, ¿te sientes mal?-pregunte al verlo tambalearse un poco.-¿Yuuri…?

-Wo lf…hip…Wo lf…me gustas mucho…hip hip.

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien?-Sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas lo que lo hacia lucir bastante tierno.

Me miro extrañado, y se acerco un poco mas, tuve que abrazarlo, pues cada vez que caminaba sentía que se iba a caer. Cuando estuvo cerca me di cuenta de que olía a alcohol.

_¿En que momento bebiste? ¿en que momento? El solo comió pasteles durante toda la cena, ¿entonces cuando?_

_-_Murata volvió a regañarme-¿Ah? Lo mire sin entender-piensa que soy un cobarde…hip y que solo juego contigo, pero…pe-pe-pero el no lo entiende…

-Yuuri, lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos a la cama-le susurre guiándolo hasta nuestra habitación.

-Wolf-susurro manera tan dulce como lo hace un niño pequeño-¿tu me amas?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-realmente no me esperaba que me preguntará eso, pero sin dudarlo le respondí-Si, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te amo Wolf-susurro sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce como solo puede hacerlo Yuuri.

_Lo mas seguro es que mañana no lo recuerdes, ¿por qué solo puedes decir cosas lindas cuando duermes o estas borracho?…lo odio…¿por qué nunca puedes ser honesto conmigo…?_

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, un contacto calido en mis labios, ¿acaso había posado sus labios en los míos? Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ahí estaba, como tantas veces lo había soñado, moreno que siempre se hacia presente en mis sueños desde hace mas de un año, esa persona sin la cual no podría imaginarme la vida, ahí estaba haciendo realidad mis sueños, besando mis labios, besándome, no lo dude, no pude hacer nada solo pude corresponder. Estuvimos abrazados un rato hasta que cayo rendido, no me atreví a cambiarlo de ropas, no quería perturbar su sueño. Me solté del abrazo, no quería romper el contacto, pero era necesario ponerme las ropas de dormir, sentí algo caer de mi ropa, me levante a recogerlo, era una nota.

Espero le haya gustado el regalo von Bielefeld, talvez eso ayude a Shibuya en algo o al menos logre levantarle el animo, como le dije lo único que necesitamos hacer es presionarlo un poco, estoy seguro que mi plan funcionara perfectamente, así que cuando se duerma Shibuya por favor encuéntrese conmigo para revelarle el resto del plan.

_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué sucede? Esto tiene que ser un sueño, ¿cierto?_

No podía entender nada, mi cerebro trabajaba a toda maquina tratando de procesar toda la información que me había llegado de golpe, me dirigí al lugar donde lo había visto todas las noches, durante sus estadías en el castillo. Estaba justo ahí. Justo frente a las flores que tanto cuidaba mi madre, junto a esa flor "hermoso Wolfram". Justo ahí contemplando la luna, perdido en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado. Me acerque despacio, no quería sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pero sentía mucha curiosidad y mi paciencia no era mucha, ese era un defecto o tal vez una virtud que jamás pude cambiar.

Me aclare la garganta para atraer su atención.

-Von Bielefeld, por un momento pensé que no vendría-dijo soltando un leve bostezo-¿Qué tal le fue con Shibuya?-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, su sonrisa se ensancho ante mi reacción.

-Ya veo, supongo que fue mejor de lo que pudiera haber esperado.

Me limite a observarlo, era de esperarse del gran sabio, para él seguramente era como un libro abierto. Me observo como si analizara cada pequeña facción en mi rostro, cualquier señal de nerviosismo.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de revelarte el plan-al instante sus ojos se ocultaron tras los cristales de sus anteojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-No pude evitar preguntarle, es que realmente no lo entendía. ¿Acaso no era el amigo de Yuuri, entonces por qué estaba ayudándome? ¿acaso no debía apoyar a Yuuri en sus deseos de encontrar una mujer con la cual casarse?

-Estoy haciendo esto por Shibuya-lo mire sin entender-estoy seguro de que el no podría ser feliz con otra persona que no seas tu. No hay mejor persona para Shibuya que tu, además que eres el único que desea tanto estar a su lado. Sabes es mi mejor amigo, así que es normal que me preocupe por su felicidad, por eso decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, estoy seguro de que si no lo ayudo no logrará mas que alejarte de él.

_¿Todo esto es por Yuuri?_

-No puedo permitir que eche a perder su propia felicidad, sabes el solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, el sabe perfectamente lo que quiere, pero se miente a si mismo, solo debemos conseguir que sea honesto consigo mismo.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, realmente el XXVII Maou era muy querido por todos.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-dije aun sonriendo, me miro un largo rato antes de dedicarme también una sonrisa.

-Es simple solo debemos hacer que le den celos a Shibuya.

-Celos…¡¿Celos? ¡¿Cómo demonios le daremos celos a Yuuri?

-Será un poco difícil pero…

-Para darle celos a Yuuri necesitamos que alguien mas nos ayude y también un milagro-estaba alterado ¿celar a Yuuri no era posible?

-Von Bielefeld cálmese no necesitamos mas ayuda, yo me encargare de todo ya le he dicho a las personas que parecían pertinentes sobre el plan así que no se preocupe y confié en mi.

-Pero…

Aun no lo entendía como pretendía poner celoso al maou, si el no era celoso ni posesivo como yo.

-Solo debes confiar en mi, conozco bien a Shibuya.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo…?

Sin previo aviso se acerco a mi y poso sus labios en mi mejilla derecha, se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-Exactamente así, no me gusta involucrarme en los planes, pero esta vez no hay muchas opciones, además debo cuidar que nadie se sobrepase con el **prometido de Shibuya**

**-**¿Entonces tú…?

**-**Así es-Sonrío-además así no hay forma de fracasar.

**-**¿De verdad no te importa?

-Esta bien-me acaricio dulcemente el cabello-solo esta vez dejare que me utilices, solo porque se trata de Shibuya.

Me quede sin palabras, por fin había entendido el plan del sabio, pretenderíamos estar engañando a Yuuri, él y yo…

**-**Buenas noches-susurro dándome la espalda-lo mejor será prepararse mentalmente para iniciar el plan mañana a más tardar, entiendo que lo más probable es que lastimemos a Shibuya, pero por el bien del plan no debemos esforzarnos por que todo parezca real. Cuento con usted von Bielefeld.

Solo pude observarlo alejarse, no podía moverme pero luego de un rato de estar contemplando el camino que había tomado me decidí a retornar a mi alcoba y tratar de descansar lo mas posible.

* * *

El plan de Murata no tiene nada de magnifico, de hecho es muy simple pero lo importante es que ayudará a Wolf. ^^

Me parece muy aburrido el principio pero bueno no creo que sea muy largo, igual si alguien lo lee y llega al final se merece una felicitación jeje

Lo sep narro un poco extraño pero me esfuerzo porque sea entendible.

Bueno jeje

By!^^


	3. Engañando al Maou

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, bendita inspiración divina ya adelante el otro capi aunque ya no estoy muy segura de cómo acabar este fic, pero bueno no importa luego se me ocurre algo.

Wii!~

Soy feliz ahora que ya tengo lectores jeje ^^

Bueno espero que a nadie le moleste la pareja de Wolf&Murata porque hay algunas escenas de ellos.

Bueno sin más los dejo.

¡Nos vemos abajo!^^

**_

* * *

_**

**_Engañando al Maou_**

_Cuento con usted von Bielefeld…esa ultima frase me inquietaba. Todo esto es por Yuuri, ¿entonces por que no siento que sea así?_

Como siempre desperté solo, me sentía nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, por el plan por todo lo que me había acontecido la noche anterior. Me vestí de manera mecánica, era todo gracias a la rutina tan ardua bajo la que me mantenía. Me dirigí al comedor aun nervioso, todo parecía tranquilo, pero me asustaba toparme con aquel soukoku, me asustaba poner en practica el plan, realmente no estaba seguro si era capaz de pretender serle infiel al maou.

-Buenos días, Wolf.

-Buenos días, Yuuri-realmente me alegraba encontrarme con el, pero no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que me había besado, el…yo…beso, esas palabras parecían tan extrañas, era algo que no creía que fuera a pasar pronto, que me besará

-Wolf sobre lo de anoche-¿Anoche? ¿acaso no lo había olvidado?-Muchas gracias por llevarme hasta la habitación.

-¿Realmente no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

_¿No recuerdas que me besaste, henachoko?_

-No, ¿acaso paso algo malo?, ¿dije algo o hice algo?-la expresión de Yuuri cambio por aquella tonta expresión ingenua que tanto amaba.

-No, nada de eso, no te preocupes.

Por un momento pensé que recordaría que me había besado, pensé que por fin se atrevería a declararse.

_Supongo que no puedo esperar gran cosa de ti…no quería tener que poner en practica el plan, pero no tengo opción._

_-_Su majestad, han venido a visitarlo.

-Yuuri, Conrad ya te lo he dicho solo llámame Yuuri, después de todo tu fuiste quien me dio el nombre.

-Yuuri, el rey Saralegui ha venido a visitarlo.

-¿Sara?

No otra vez, había logrado controlar mis celos, pero cada vez que esa persona aparecía me era imposible no armarle una escena de celos a Yuuri. Y es que cada vez que lo mira siento como si lo desvistiera con la mirada, además aunque me duele aceptarlo se que a Yuuri también le atrae.

_Maldito henachoko._

-Bien vayamos todos a recibirlo-contesto con esa sonrisa boba que tanto amaba. Sentí como los celos empezaban a emanar de mi.

No reunimos en la entrada del castillo para recibir a "esa persona". Me alegraba no haberme encontrado al gran sabio, realmente me daba pavor empezar el plan. No sabia si era capaz de hacer lo que le pedía el estratega.

En cuanto "esa persona" se bajo del carruaje corrió a los brazos del henachoko y este como buen henachoko no capto la intención de "esa persona".

_No debo, no debo, vamos contrólate, no puedes armarle una escena de celos a Yuuri._

Pero mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no parecían ponerse de acuerdo así que un segundo después me encontré a mi mismo rompiendo el abrazo.

- ¡Maldito henachoko traidor!-grite con todas mis fuerzas arrastrándolo conmigo. Estaba avergonzado, por fin todos estaban empezando a creer que ya no era más un niño caprichoso y ahora con esto lo había arruinado todo.

_Realmente odio todo lo que me haces hacer._

Me molesto de sobremanera el hecho de que nos dirigiéramos al despacho del maou y que este tomara del brazo a Yuuri. Pero al llegar y estar apunto de atravesar el umbral del despacho sentí una fuerza que me impedía entrar.

-Shibuya-era la persona que menos quería encontrarme, me ponía increíblemente nervioso-¿me puedes prestar a von Bielefeld el resto del día?

Lo observe, y al fin entendí de donde provenía la fuerza que me impedía entrar al despacho, me había sujetado el brazo. Yuuri lo miro algo sorprendido por el pedido.

-Bienvenido, su alteza Saralegui-saludo cordialmente, aflojando un poco el agarre de mi brazo y sin darme cuenta en que momento ya había entrelazado nuestras manos.

-Muchas gracias-contesto el aludido observando interesado la escena.

-¿Y entonces, Shibuya?

Yuuri asintió y agrego:

-Claro, mientras Wolf este de acuerdo…

Pero ya no pude ver su expresión porque en cuanto asintió me arrastro fuera de la habitación con rumbo a los jardines.

-¿Y bien?-lo miré sin entender-¿Qué quiere hacer ahora von Bielefeld?

Pude percibir como un leve rubor invadía mis mejillas, y es que luego de decir eso me dedico una sonrisa que fácilmente podría competir con las mías o hasta con las de Conrad. Además que aun continuaba sujetando mi mano, en ese instante recordé lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Sin previo aviso se acerco a mi y poso sus labios en mi mejilla derecha, se acerco a mi oído y susurro._

_-Exactamente así, no me gusta involucrarme en los planes, pero esta vez no hay muchas opciones, además debo cuidar que nadie se sobrepase con el __**prometido de Shibuya **_

_-Esta bien-me acaricio dulcemente el cabello-solo esta vez dejare que me utilices, solo porque se trata de Shibuya. _

Sentí como el rubor se intensificaba.

-¿Von Bielefeld?-me llamó por fin liberando mi mano.-¿se encuentra bien?

-No es nada-susurre desviando la mirada, me afectaba de demasiado que me mirará a los ojos, claramente podía sentir que atravesaba todo mi ser, hasta podría jurar que talvez con esa mirada era capaz de leerme el pensamiento.

_Seguramente para él soy como un libro abierto._

-Se supone que ahora debería estar entrenando-dije a modo de queja, en verdad me sentía extraño con esa persona tan cerca de mi y me incomodaba aun mas el silencio.

-¿Puedo entrenar con usted?-me sorprendió mucho aquella pregunta-alguna vez fui un gran espadachín, supongo que estoy algo fuera de práctica pero aun así lo intentaré.

-Esta bien-respondí y nos dirigimos al lugar donde solía intentar entrenar a Yuuri, cosa imposible ya que prefería entrenar con mi hermano, ya que según el yo era muy brusco y lo atacaba como si fuera una batalla real.

Uno de mis guardias me entrego una espada al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Se la extendí y enseguida la tomo. Mis guardias se retiraron algo decepcionados de que no fuera uno de ellos el elegido para entrenar conmigo, pero después de todo necesitaban descansar, porque les había pedido que entrenaran sin mi, pues pensé que estaría todo el día cuidando que ese maldito tramposo no me fuera infiel.

_No creo que dure mucho, seguramente es igual de henachoko que Yuuri._

No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento y me puse en posición para empezar el primer ataque, el cual sorprendentemente logro esquivar.

_Esto será interesante._

Tenia buenos movimientos, no podía negarlo, pero sin duda no tan buenos como los míos, además que claramente estaba fuera de forma y yo era demasiado veloz al esquivar sus ataques.

-Eres bueno-susurre realmente no me esperaba que me diera tan buena pelea.

_-_No lo suficiente-respondió un poco agitado-Realmente es excelente con la espada, von Bielefeld.

-Gracias-me limite a contestar.

Solo un golpe más y seria todo. Me dispuse a atacar, al instante su espada salio volando, pero ese movimiento también me había costado un gran esfuerzo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ay!

Lo escuche exclamar, por alguna razón no me había golpeado con el piso, si no con algo mas blando. Bajo mi cuerpo se encontraba el de aquella persona, mi cabeza había terminado sobre su pecho y estaba completamente acostado sobre él. Trate de levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero fracasé en mi intento, volviendo a la posición anterior, con mi oído en su pecho pude percibir por primera vez que su ritmo cardiaco estaba bastante acelerado, luego de unos segundos por fin pude levantarme y me senté a un lado de su cuerpo, continuaba ahí, quieto, con el rostro cubierto por un denso rubor, lo más seguro es que en algún momento el fuese algo parecido a un tomate, pero en algún momento el rubor había disminuido hasta lograr mi vista actual. Los lentes se le habían caído y yacían a un lado de su cuerpo. Poco a poco observe como se erguía hasta sentarse, el rubor fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos largo rato.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Se veía cansado, probablemente a causa del esfuerzo realizado durante la batalla.

-Si…-Se limito a contestar escondiendo su mirada tras el brillo de sus gafas. Realmente estaba empezando a odiar esa actitud, realmente me inquietaba.

_¿En qué estará pensando?_

Me levante y le extendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie, la tomo y acto seguido se puso de pie, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Estaba atardeciendo y enseguida una duda me asalto, quería preguntárselo, era algo bastante tonto pero aun así no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Sentí un leve tirón en mi mano, había empezado a avanzar sin previo aviso. Opte por solo seguirlo, que más daba de una forma u otra hallaría la oportunidad de preguntarle aquello.

Me aclaré la garganta para atraer su atención.

Me miro con un dejo de curiosidad, deteniendo la marcha, después de eso soltó mi mano y se sentó en una jardinera. Haciéndome una seña para que me sentará a un lado de él. Lo obedecí, posteriormente apunto directamente a algo frente a nosotros, seguí la trayectoria y me sorprendí un poco frente a nosotros un poco mas arriba se encontraba el despacho al que horas antes no me había dejado entrar y ahí el XXVII Maou acompañado de ese "principito de pacotilla" Saralegui. Me entristecí un poco, él y Yuuri habían pasado todo el día juntos, mientras el solo se había pasado todo el día con el chico de lentes. Lo oí suspirar con cansancio.

-No creo que Shibuya sea un infiel, solo es un poco idiota.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Entonces recordé lo que quería preguntarle al sabio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Yuuri ayer?

-Solo lo emborrache un poco.

-¿Pero como…?

-Los pastelillos-me miro sonriendo-es fácil alterar los pastelillos y como se que Shibuya los ama, solo convencí a los demás de que no los comieran.

_Brillante, malignamente brillante._

Era algo lógico viniendo del estratega de Shinou. Si el llegará a convertirse en nuestro enemigo, probablemente sería el fin de la vida como la conocemos.

-Sobre la pregunta de ayer…

-¿Pregunta?-no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando

Solo me sonrió un minuto y mirándome a los ojos empezó a hablar:

-La pregunta era por que te estaba ayudando.

Tragué saliva, talvez mi sospecha de que las cosas no podían ser solo por Yuuri era cierta.

-Sabes alguna vez estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya, pero esa persona jamás se atrevió a decirme nada.-hablaba con un tono de profunda tristeza-Quizá por que se mejor que nadie lo doloroso que es esperar, quizá en el fondo esa es la verdadera razón por la que te estoy ayudando.

No pude evitarlo, eso me parecía la cosa mas dulce que había visto jamás, eran palabras bastante dulces, lo rodee con mis brazos y lo abrace sin importarme nada, me sentía conmovido, no esperaba escuchar algo tan increíblemente tierno salir de la boca del gran sabio. Jamás había imaginado que fuese una persona capaz de decir algo tan tierno y es que…¿no se supone que los estrategas son fríos y calculadores?

-Von Bielefeld-susurro hundiéndose en mi pecho, sentí como correspondía al abrazo.

-Llámame Wolfram…

Me daba demasiada ternura, no me interesaba preguntarle quien lo había dañado, no importaba, parecía algo bastante doloroso, como para recordárselo. Era evidente que aun ahora lo seguía lastimando.

-Gracias-susurro-Wolfram…

-De nada, los amigos del henachoko son mis amigos también…

Pero así era, esa persona me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, quería que se transformará en un amigo para mí, tenía algunos amigos, pero deseaba alguien con quien hablar de Yuuri, necesitaba de alguien que no me dijera que el que Yuuri no me amará era mi culpa. Sentí que necesitaba a esa persona. Me sentí como si llevará una vida de conocerlo. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar que quizá si no funcionaba lo mío con Yuuri podría intentarlo con esa persona. Pero enseguida me reproche por ese pensamiento. Y es que me hacía olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad que me había invadido.

_¿Desde cuándo me siento solo?_

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados, también ignoro cuándo y en que momento se deshizo el abrazo, solo se que nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato.

-Mañana habrá que esforzarnos más.-comento sonriente y luego desvío la mirada hacia la ventana del despacho de Yuuri llamando mi atención-ya han picado el anzuelo.

Y es que justo en la ventana estaba el invitado "indeseado" del rey, al parecer había visto toda la escena o por lo menos eso pensé al observar la sonrisa de mi acompañante.

_Presiento que el plan no funcionará, pero al menos gane un amigo en el proceso._

-Tienes razón-dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Bueno lo mejor será dejarlo hasta mañana, por ahora necesito descansar-esto ultimo era más una queja que una afirmación.

Lo acompañe hasta su habitación, me daba un poco de miedo que le pasará algo, después de todo era indispensable para el plan.

-Buenas noches-susurro cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, girándose hacia mi con una sonrisa.-me divertí mucho hoy.

-Yo también-respondí nunca me la había pasado tan bien alejado de Yuuri.

De un momento a otro estaba aprisionado entre sus brazos, podía sentir su aliento contra mi oído.

-Que duermas bien, Wolfram-susurro de una manera bastante seductora. Y acto seguido sentí su labios presionarse contra mi mejilla. Me quede petrificado unos segundos observando la puerta que se cerraba frente a mi.

_¿Por qué mi henachoko no es así?_

Volví a reprocharme por ese pensamiento. Y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con el rey. En definitiva el gran sabio era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba y era muy diferente a Yuuri.

_Aunque también es bastante interesante._

No me interesó esperar a Yuuri, luego de tomar un largo baño y ponerme el camisón me dispuse a dormir, cosa que creo que paso inmediatamente después de que toque la cama.

* * *

Bueno ya tengo el otro capitulo, pero creo que debo revisarlo bien antes de subirlo jeje es que lo escribí antes que este y me gusto mucho pero termine este y el otro ya no me gusto, pero bueno, lo subiré mañana aprovechando que estoy inspirada.

Bueno gracias por leerme jeje º/º

Hasta mañana (?)

By!^^


	4. Celos

Me acabo de dar cuenta que por alguna extraña razón no puedo contestar los reviews, Mm… pero bueno ya que muchas gracias por leerme:

Anel-sonrisas y Ellice

Jeje espero que les parezca interesante el capitulo, la verdad me encanto la pareja de Wolf y Murata a partir que leí un fic, pero bueno este capitulo es más Yuuram creo aunque no creo que sea Yuuram es mas bien una cosa rara pero bueno me esforcé por que quedara bien.

A si ahora narro yo…bueno me refiero a que la narración es un poco diferente de la usual, pero esta vez me centre en Yuuri y no en Wolf.

Nos vemos abajo!^^

* * *

_**Celos**_

_-Si no te satisface tu compromiso, quizá lo mejor sea romperlo._

_-¿A que te refieres?-era extraño que hablará de esa manera, el normalmente era amable y se preocupaba mucho por mi, así que me resultaba extraño su comportamiento._

_-Yuuri, ¿no te parece que tu estratega y tu prometido están un poco…uhm…__**cariñosos**__?_

No era posible, o ¿si?. Sus dos mejores amigos engañándolo. No tenia que ser mentira, seguro era un malentendido, no había otra explicación. ¿Wolf y Murata? Imposible, no había manera, era algo que no podía ser. Pero Sara parecía seriamente preocupado.

_-Shibuya, tienes que decidirte, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ten por seguro que no te esperará por siempre, la espera es dolorosa y cada vez que lo rechazas le haces daño-enseguida sus ojos se ocultaron por el brillo de sus lentes-además hay muchas personas interesadas en von Bielefeld, si no tienes cuidado te lo pueden arrebatar._

Murata lo regañaba seguido, por no ser honesto consigo mismo ni con Wolfram, pero le inquietaba la nueva actitud de su estratega, era normal que los visitara durante la limpieza de primavera que se realizaba en el templo de Shinou, pero ya no lo había regañado ni una vez desde esa noche, desde la noche en que había besado al rubio. Se reprochaba por haberlo hecho, seguro lo había ilusionado, pero no había podido aceptarlo, no tenia el valor suficiente para tomar responsabilidad por ese acto que lo había hecho tan inmensamente feliz. Tenia que aceptarlo, realmente le gustaba el ojiverde, pero eso no estaba bien, lo quería mucho y no se imaginaba la vida sin él, pero…¡Los dos eran hombres! ¿no se supone que debería estar enamorado de una mujer? ¿no era acaso antinatural amar a alguien de su mismo sexo?

_-Además hay muchas personas interesadas en von Bielefeld, si no tienes cuidado te lo pueden arrebatar._

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso eso era una amenaza? Talvez Murata sentía lo mismo que el por Wolf, pero ¿Wolf jamás lo engañaría ó si? Se odio tanto por desconfiar de ellos. Pero esos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza quitándole el sueño, más por el hecho de que el rubio se encontraba a un lado suyo, por no decir enrollado en su cuerpo, ya no le importaba las posiciones que adoptaban en la cama, estaba más que acostumbrado, pero a veces despertaba su atención aquel cuerpo que reposaba casi encima de él, en esos momentos lo mejor era salir de la cama y tratar de distraerse lo más posible. Se divertía imaginando que haría el rubio si lo viera en ese estado, aunque seguro que él también despertaba esas reacciones en el otro chico, ya que de vez en cuando buscaba excusas para dormir solo. Se levanto de la cama, zafándose con cuidado del abrazo bajo el que lo mantenía el mazoku. Amaba verlo dormir, parecía un ángel y es que era tan hermoso como uno, bueno al menos mientras dormía o se mantenía observando en silencio, porque cuando abría la boca todo aquel encanto desaparecía sacando a flote su explosiva personalidad. Sonrió divertido al recordar la escena de celos que le había armado esa tarde al enterarse de que Sara los estaba visitando.

_- ¡Maldito henachoko traidor!_

Hace tanto que no lo llamaba así, realmente Wolf había cambiado mucho su actitud hacia él, lo mas seguro es que fuera para no incomodarlo, pero en cierta forma extrañaba a aquel chico que le decía que lo amaba y que lo protegería siempre, aun se lo decía pero no de la misma forma, en el fondo añoraba al posesivo y celoso niño egoísta, extrañaba al antiguo Wolfram, y se odiaba a si mismo ya que era su culpa que el chico hubiese cambiado su modo de actuar con el.

_Es imposible, ¿cierto? Ellos jamás se atreverían a hacerme esto, ellos jamás me lastimarían de esa manera. Yo prometí que confiaría en ellos sin importar lo que pasara, así que no voy a dejarme llevar, seguro todo es un malentendido._

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pero aun así fui a cumplir con mis obligaciones como lo hacia a diario, estaba consiente de que todos notaban las ojeras que se habían marcado alrededor de mis ojos, pero no parecían atreverse a decirme nada.

-¿Acaso no durmió bien, su majestad?-cuestiono Günter un tanto preocupado.

-Si, no es nada-conteste y seguí trabajando en los papeles que se encontraban apilados en el escritorio del despacho.

-Bueno entonces me retiro, si necesita algo solo llámeme, su alteza.

Hace tiempo que no le molestaba llevar a cabo las obligaciones como rey, ya casi no necesitaba de la ayuda de Gwendal ni de Günter solo en algunos casos. A decir verdad su vida parecía una rutina interminable cuando Greta no se encontraba y cuando Wolfram se comportaba simplemente como su amigo y no trataba de seducirlo o tocarlo con intenciones amorosas.

Ya había terminado con el papeleo, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto muy hábil en esas cuestiones. Se dirigió al ventanal necesitaba despejarse, pero por alguna razón ahí estaban las personas que se habían estado escabullendo en sus pensamientos la noche anterior, aquellos que no lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño.

Estaban ahí en el jardín, charlando muy animadamente, se veían tan felices, sintió un extraño impulso por lanzarles algo pero se contuvo y siguió observando la escena.

Estaban tan cerca uno de otro, que apenas y podía diferenciar donde empezaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro. Sin previo aviso Murata había abrazado al rubio y se habían quedado así, abrazados por unos segundos, lo que a Yuuri le pareció una eternidad.

_No hay duda…ellos están…_

Miles de ideas empezaron a atormentar su cabeza, y un fuerte dolor oprimía su pecho.

_Necesito hablar con alguien, necesito que me aconsejen, pero…¿quién?_

¿Quién si las dos personas en quienes más confiaba lo estaban traicionando? En ese instante vino a su mente Conrad, pero ¿Cómo hablar con él? Eso realmente lo apenaba, más por el hecho de pedirle consejo sobre como reconquistar a su hermano menor.

_Imposible, no puedo decirle a Conrad, es tan vergonzoso._

Entonces recordó al rubio de ojos dorados que le había hecho darse cuenta de la situación.

-Sara…-susurro y acto seguido salio corriendo del despacho a buscarlo.

Luego de correr por algunos corredores mirando de un lado a otro, por fin lo encontró, estaba justamente en el comedor, al parecer estaba solo.

-Sara…-llamo atrayendo la atención de este-¿puedes venir conmigo al despacho, por favor?

El joven distinguió un leve tono de suplica en la voz del maou. Solo atino a asentir y lo siguió hasta el despacho. Una vez ahí el moreno paso el cerrojo y aseguro la puerta, enseguida se giro y lo observo con una clara expresión de consternación.

-Tenias razón…-susurro con los ojos vidriosos.

-Yuuri…-sabia exactamente a lo que se refería-esta bien…tranquilo…

-Todo es mi culpa-ya no podía contener el llanto.

-Tranquilo-se acerco para rodear con sus brazos al moreno.

-Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho…-su voz se quebró-si le hubiera dicho que lo amo…

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?-el moreno lo miró con cara de no entender nada, el solo se limito a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

-Es demasiado tarde…

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, seguro que él lo entenderá, solo tienes que decírselo, solo necesitas dejar de dudar.

Duraron abrazados unos segundos, lo entendía, por fin sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solo tenia que ser honesto, amaba a Wolfram, era la persona más importante en el mundo para él, era la persona que más quería, la persona que le gustaba…Wolfram era todo para él. Realmente Sara le había ayudado a entender tantas cosas, las mismas cosas que Murata trataba de hacerle entender a cada momento.

-Gracias…-susurro al fin.-Muchas gracias, Sara, por fin se lo que debo hacer.

_No voy a dejar que me quiten a Wolfram, no sin luchar. Por lo menos le diré lo que siento. Tengo que esforzarme._

Salio corriendo de su despacho no sin antes agradecerle mil veces al rubio, tenia que encontrar a su prometido, se sentía seguro, en cuanto lo encontrará le diría cuanto lo amaba y se disculparía por lo idiota que había sido al no decírselo antes.

Por fin lo diviso estaba entrando a una habitación solo atino a correr lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin llego al umbral de la puerta sintió como sus nervios lo traicionaban.

-Wolf…-llamó, sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

-Yuuri, ¿te pasa algo?-ahí estaba el rubio a quien tanto había añorado encontrarse, pero simplemente no podía decirle nada, solo pudo sonreír de manera tonta-¿Yuuri, te sientes mal?-probablemente había notado el temblor de sus piernas.

Tenia que huir de ahí, tenia que hacerlo, no podía, no podía decírselo a Wolfram, no podía articular palabra, tenia mucho miedo, pero a la vez estaba tan enojado por ser tan cobarde. El rubio lo contemplaba expectante.

-¿Von Bielefeld?, con que estaba aquí-en un instante ya se encontraba detrás del rubio.

_¿En que momento entró?_

Murata solo se limitaba a mirar alrededor, mientras el mazoku clavaba su mirada en Yuuri. Se encontraban en la habitación de Wolfram. Por primera vez era consiente de ello. Pero eso no importaba, tenia que decirlo, pero ¿cómo empezar? ¿cómo decirlo? Tenia que pensar bien en lo que haría, pensar en las palabras que diría. Si no se había atrevido a decírselo cuando estaban solos, ¿podría hacerlo con Murata ahí?

-¿Pasa algo, Shibuya?-Enseguida se giro al escuchar su nombre más la escena que vio le hizo hervir la sangre.

El pelinegro había abrazado por la cintura al mazoku, atrayéndolo hacia el, pegando su pecho completamente a la espalda del rubio. El chico se veía claramente sorprendido por el acto, tanto como para romper el contacto. El moreno abrió los ojos ante la sorprendente escena y sintió algo quebrarse en su interior cuando el soukoku tomo el rostro de su prometido y se posesiono de esos labios. No pudo soportarlo se abalanzo sobre la pareja y comenzó a golpear a aquella persona que antes llamo su amigo.

-No me esperaba esto de ti-grito molesto-¿acaso no eras tu quien gritaba que me amaba y qué me sería fiel sin importar que?

No podía contestar estaba demasiado impactado.

-¡¿Y así te atreves a llamarte mi amigo?-esta vez los gritos era para la persona que se encontraba bajo el maou, tenia la cara inflamada y enrojecida, al parecer Yuuri le había dado varios puñetazos-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS NUNCA!

-Yuuri…yo…

El moreno lo miro con una clara expresión de lárgate o te mato.

-¿Ahora me dirás que me amas?-respondió cruelmente-Sabes Wolf, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos idiotas.

-Henachoko…-susurro el rubio, no pensaba dejar que pisaran su orgullo otra vez, no permitiría que lo viera llorar, ya era demasiado, si no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él ya no le importaba, era suficiente, si Yuuri de verdad lo amaba tenia que esforzarse, no se dejaría humillar, no le pediría perdón por algo que no había sido su culpa y es que eso no formaba parte del plan.

-Yo pensé que me amabas…nunca pensé que harías algo así. Nunca pensé que me traicionarías…¿acaso me odias?

No podía soportarlo, no soportaba ver a Yuuri así. Se sentía sucio por permitir que aquella persona le besará, realmente le agradaba, se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero desde que había aceptado el plan sabia que talvez terminaría lastimando al maou, sin embargo no le había importado, necesitaba oír a Yuuri decirle que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, necesitaba saber que tanto sufrir por él valía la pena. Se sentía un idiota por haber aceptado el plan, por haberlo llevado a cabo. En ese momento realmente se odiaba a si mismo. Corrió de la habitación, necesitaba estar solo, se dirigió a aquel sitio donde le habían revelado el plan, aquel sitio donde lo había llevado la carta del soukoku. Y justo ahí descargo todo su llanto y frustración.

Yuuri solo pudo observar el camino que tomo el rubio.

_Realmente no quise decir eso. ¿Por qué le dije cosas tan horribles?_

-Shibuya…-esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, aun se encontraba aprisionando el cuerpo del sabio, estaba literalmente sentado sobre él, razón por la que el chico respiraba con dificultad-quítate de encima.

De repente todo el enojo había desaparecido, al ver al rubio huir de la escena, ya no estaba molesto se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho y se sentía triste…muy triste y sobre todo solo. Solo pudo obedecer y reincorporarse aun contemplando el lugar donde el rubio había desaparecido.

-Deberías ir por él-expreso el sabio colocándose los lentes mientras se ponía de pie-Si no se lo dices ahora, ya no habrá otra oportunidad.

-Murata, pero tu…

No podía entenderlo, esa persona que había armado todo ese escándalo ahora estaba ahí como si nada diciéndole que hacer, estaba como siempre, se estaba comportando de nuevo como su amigo.

-Sabes desde un principio no tenia interés en von Bielefeld, pero como tu amigo no puedo permitir que dejes escapar a la única persona que te hace verdaderamente feliz.

Ahí estaba su amigo Muraken mostrándole una sonrisa y dándole el consejo que siempre le daba, diciéndole que fuera por su prometido, que todo estaba bien.

No pudo evitar sonreírle, seguro todo había sido un plan del chico para lograr que le dijera lo que sentía al rubio, y por su culpa se habían excedido, no había duda seguro era todo un plan. Y había funcionado, ahora corría buscando a su prometido.

_No era culpa de Wolf, todo esto seguro lo tomo por sorpresa._

Recorrió todo el castillo pero no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de el.

_Tengo que encontrarlo para decirle que lo amo y debo disculparme por ser tan imbécil y henachoko._

Estaba exhausto, había recorrido varias veces el castillo y no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte. Pero de repente alcanzo a vislumbrar sus cabellos dorados entre el verdor de los arbustos. Se acerco sigilosamente. Ahí estaba el rubio, junto a las flores, sentado abrazándose las piernas mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Justo ahí siendo bañado por la luz de la luna, parecía hecho de porcelana, en ese momento el rubio era tan perfecto, salvo por ese semblante triste y porque sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Se acerco y sin que este pudiera evitarlo lo aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Wolfram…-susurro a su oído.

El rubio hacia lo posible por ver su rostro, se encontraba claramente sorprendido.

-Perdóname, Wolf…

Volvió a susurrar a su oído, empezó a sentir como un liquido frío rozaba sus mejillas, el moreno estaba llorando de eso no había duda.

-Perdóname, por ser un idiota.

No pudo evitar sonreír, eso era mejor que cualquier sueño que pudiera haber tenido, estaba entre los brazos de Yuuri, lo único que podía mejorar todo era poder contemplar su rostro.

-Wolf…-susurro rompiendo el abrazo y extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Se limito a tomarla y se reincorporo observando al moreno secarse las lagrimas toscamente.

_Solo debo decírselo._

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, con certeza eso fue lo que pensó el mazoku, aun contemplando al maou.

-Te amo…-susurro tomando con cuidado el rostro del mazoku, y depositando un fugaz pero tierno beso en sus labios.

-Henachoko-respondió volviendo a unir sus labios en un más largo y apasionado beso.

-Perdona por no decírtelo antes-dijo el rubio al ser envuelto por los brazos del rubio, pero no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo.

-No importa, no podía esperar menos de un henachoko-susurro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.-después de todo siempre serás un henachoko.

Y así bañados por la luz de la luna unieron una vez más sus labios en un más largo y apasionado beso. Solo ellos, la luna y las estrellas, esta noche no importaba nada más. Tampoco pudieron percibir todas aquellas miradas que los observaban tras los cristales del castillo, y es que pedir privacidad en el castillo el Pacto de la Sangre era algo imposible, era como pedir que Anissina dejará de usar a Gwendal como conejillo de indias, mas tratándose de ellos.

_Te amo y me amas y eso es todo lo que importa._

Tampoco pudieron percibir la presencia de esa persona que los miraba a unos cuantos metros sonriendo, pero en el fondo partiéndose de dolor.

-¿Acaso crees que estuvo mal ayudarlos?

-No, es solo que…

-¿Te enamoraste de él?

* * *

Bueno aquí el otro capi, jeje no pude aguantarme las ganas de subirlo, así que disfrútenlo, según yo solo quedan dos capítulos más, pero…

Ya la estoy dudando…

Pero bueno.

By!^^


	5. ¡Nunca más un henachoko!

No se si lo había dicho pero…**Kyou kara maou no me pertenece.** Esto lo hago por puro ocio, en fin.

Muchas gracias a: Alie-chan, Ellice, Noreen y Sandrix-sama por leerme y por dejarme sus lindos reviews.

Jeje luego de un descanso aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. De nuevo me enfocaré en Yuuri. Estem las cursivas son los pensamientos de Yuuri. La narración es parecida a la del capi anterior. Espero les agrade y no sea muy confuso.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero disfruten el capitulo.

¡Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, aclaraciones, etc. son mas que bienvenidos!^^

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

¡Nunca más un henachoko!

-¿Acaso crees que estuvo mal ayudarlos?

-No, es solo que…

-¿Te enamoraste de él?

No se inmuto ante la pregunta, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, solo hecho un último vistazo a la escena y se retiro.

-Esto será interesante…-susurro ocultando sus dorados ojos tras el cristal de sus gafas.

oOoOo

Lo había decidido, no podía soportar mas tiempo lejos de el, por fin se lo había dicho, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, se sentía demasiado agradecido por el compromiso, se sentía tan dichoso de haberlo abofeteado, talvez no era la manera correcta de empezar una relación, pero realmente era gracias a eso que ahora tenia a ese hermoso "ángel" entre sus brazos.

_No puedo permitirme perderlo…_

Dos años, dos hermosos años, ahora no podía imaginarse la vida sin él, lo amaba demasiado, se había dado cuenta de eso, le era imposible olvidarse de los celos que había sentido al verlo tan alegre con Murata, no podía olvidarse de la imagen del pelinegro besando al rubio.

_Todo esto lo hicieron por mí…_

Estaba agradecido, gracias a eso por fin había podido confesarse, amaba la sensación de sentir al rubio entre sus brazos, amaba besarlo, lo amaba profundamente, solo mirarlo lo llenaba de dicha.

_Lo amo, a él y a Greta…ellos son mi familia._

No le intereso la hora, tenia que enviarle una carta a su hija, quien se encontraba en el reino de sus padres biológicos, realizando algunos de sus deberes como princesa, ya que aun era joven para realizarlos todos, iba y venia a menudo, no aguantaba estar lejos de sus padres, aunque amaba pasar tiempo en su reino. Tuvo suerte de encontrarse a Yozak, quien le facilito lo medios para cumplir su deseo, aunque le parecía rara la petición de su rey no dudo en obedecerle, después de todo, el maou era muy terco y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta lograr lo que quería.

Así el joven empezó a escribir.

Querida Greta:

Espero que te encuentres bien, me sorprendió un poco la carta anterior, pero realmente me alegra que ya estés de camino a casa, espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho y lamento que no hayas podido estar aquí para el cumpleaños de Wolf, las cosas están un poco diferentes a cuando dejaste el castillo, pero seguro te alegrarás con los cambios. Espero regreses pronto, ya que tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, además que me gustaría que fuéramos de visita a la tierra. Sin más que decir me despido. Te amo.

_Con cariño_

_Tu padre._

Una vez que el moreno le entrego la carta al pelirrojo se retiro. Estaba más tranquilo, de la nada se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea.

_Mañana se lo diré…_

No podía ocultar su sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente aun más de lo que ya había sido ese día. Estaba decidido. Después de eso irían a la tierra a dar la noticia.

_Después de todo estamos comprometidos, así que es lo más normal del mundo, ¿no?_

Esta vez todo dependería de él, no le pediría ayuda a su amigo, tenia que ser capaz de hacerlo el mismo, no podía depender de nadie. Además ya habían hecho demasiado por el.

_Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá?, ¿se sorprenderá?…_

No podía dejar de imaginar la expresión del rubio cuando se lo dijera, amaba cada gesto que hacia, cada faceta del chico. Estaba seguro de que lo haría inmensamente feliz y que todos compartirían su felicidad.

Tenia que planear todo minuciosamente, talvez pensó que así los nervios no lo dominarían. Sería valiente por una vez en su vida. Y es que aunque lo intentará, en todo lo que tuviera relación con el rubio era un verdadero cobarde. Pero tenia que hacerlo, era necesario, más que necesario, ahora sentía que era vital, jamás había sentido nada parecido, necesitaba al mazoku, lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, el ojiverde era toda su felicidad.

_Lo haré, seré valiente por ti, Wolf. Necesito serlo. Ya no seré mas un henachoko._

Una patada de parte de su compañero de cuarto lo hizo despertarse de golpe, en algún momento se había quedado dormido, pero no había dormido lo suficiente, ya que se sentía bastante cansado y sentía una terrible somnolencia. Sonrío divertido al contemplar lo que lo había despertado, se había caído de la cama tras recibir una patada de parte de su consorte.

_Eres un buen despertador, Wolf. _

Lo observo un buen rato. Amaba verlo dormir.

_Soy un masoquista._

No importaba si cada mañana despertaba con moretones o golpes, no importaba tampoco si despertaba resfriado, por haber dormido la mayor parte de la noche en el piso, aun si eso pasaba seguiría amando a Wolfram.

_Hace mucho que no me pateaba, quizá significa que esta feliz_.

Se dedico a vestirse, su rutina estaba bastante entorpecida, por lo que había decidió que haría.

-Buenos días-saludo al castaño que se dirigía a el.

-Buenos días, Yuuri-saludo el castaño-ha llegado esto para ti.

El pelinegro tomo la carta que le ofrecía su padrino. Leyó y releyó varias veces la carta sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Era una carta de su hija. Al parecer volvería esa tarde.

_Perfecto, una vez que llegué Greta iremos a la tierra._

Notó algo raro en el ambiente, tenia la sensación de que todos a su alrededor hablaban de él.

-¿Pasa algo?-opto por preguntarle al castaño.

Su padrino dudo unos instantes antes de responder.

-Es que se ha corrido el rumor de que tu relación con mi hermano ha mejorado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, si se había corrido el rumor, era obvio que alguien los había visto. ¡Los habían visto!

_No importa, después de todo es la verdad…_

Sin embargo, no conseguía calmarse, realmente le importaba, siempre había sido tímido y no le gustaba el hecho de que ya todos supieran que se había estado besando con Wolfram ni tampoco que por fin se le había confesado.

-Todos estamos muy felices por ustedes-le confeso con una sonrisa sincera.

No pudo evitar sonreírle también, de alguna forma el valor que había perdido, se recobro y ahora se sentía más seguro. Y es que la sonrisa del castaño provocaba ese impacto en el, lo llenaba de confianza, ya que mas de una vez le había demostrado que podía confiar en el, que nunca le mentiría y que siempre buscaría protegerlo. Estaba completamente agradecido, realmente los hijos de Cheri habían hecho tanto por el.

Después de su rutina diaria de ejercicio se dirigió al comedor, ya se encontraban ahí unas cuantas personas.

-Tengo un anuncio importante que dar-dijo a los presentes.

Todos lo miraron intrigados, más por su actitud que por otra cosa.

-Pero tendremos que esperar a Wolfram-agregó.

Estaba seguro de lo que haría, incluso estaba un poco ansioso.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, cuando el rubio apareció, todos excepto el maou, quien no había probado alimento, no sentía hambre, estaba demasiado inquieto.

El rubio estaba un poco confundido al darse cuenta que todos permanecían al pendiente de el.

-Wolf…-susurro el moreno. Pero su voz era apenas audible.

No podía, no podía decirlo, no ahora que tenia fijos en él aquellos hermosos ojos.

-¿Pasa algo Yuuri?-pregunto el rubio un tanto preocupado, caminando hacia él.

_No puedo, no puedo._

Los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

_Tengo que hacerlo, vamos Shibuya Yuuri deja de ser un cobarde._

Tenia que hacerlo, dependía de el. Necesitaba decírselo.

_Deja de ser un henachoko._

Abrió la boca pero su voz no salía.

-¿Yuuri?-el rubio estaba palpando su frente, seriamente preocupado.

-No tiene caso seguir con el compromiso…-por fin había logrado articular palabra…

Pero no había pensado en lo que había dicho. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta, el joven junto a el lo observaba molesto. Al instante sintió un mar de miradas asesinas sobre el. No había terminado la frase. El había querido decir.

_No tiene caso que sigamos con el compromiso, lo mejor será que nos casemos de una vez._

Pero no había terminado. Solo había ocasionado enfado en los presentes y malestar en el príncipe. Contemplo al mazoku una vez más, lo amaba mucho y tenía que decírselo.

_¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

-Wolfram…yo….

_¡No puedo seguir siendo un cobarde! ¡No puedo depender de otros!_

De nuevo se había quedado sin habla.

-Henachoko…-susurro molesto el mazoku, pero mas que molesto dolido.

Le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabia.

_¡No seré mas un henachoko…!_

_-_¡WOLFRAM CASATE CONMIGO!-grito el moreno.

La expresión de todos cambio rotundamente, el maou se había vuelto un tomate y todos lo observaban con profunda sorpresa, no imaginaban que el diría algo como eso, el rubio lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Parecía un sueño, uno bastante raro. Se quedo observando al moreno, y luego empezó a reír. Todos lo contemplaron extrañados.

-Henachoko…-alcanzo a decir entre las carcajadas.

El aludido estaba en shock.

_¿Se esta riendo de mi?_

-Esa fue la propuesta mas rara que he escuchado, jajaja

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, se había esforzado en decírselo y se estaba burlando de el. No pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente triste.

_¿Hice algo mal…?_

El rubio parecía ya estarse calmando de su ataque de risa. El solo lo observaba con profundo pesar.

-Claro que acepto-dijo soltando un leve suspiro al notar la expresión depresiva del pelinegro.

Su rostro pareció iluminarse de golpe, y en un arranque se abalanzó contra el joven abrazándolo. No podía ocultar su sonrisa y el mazoku lo notaba, estaba increíblemente feliz. Aun estaba un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que Yuuri le propusiera matrimonio de esa manera tan torpe, pero no había duda de que ese era su estilo, después de todo era un verdadero henachoko, un henachoko enamorado. A ambos los tomo por sorpresa la reacción del otro, pero estaban increíblemente felices. Los presentes los observaban en su mayoría con ternura o con una sonrisa, todos parecían felices, exceptuando al consejero del rey, quien observaba con los ojos llorosos a la pareja.

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible-dijo aun sonriendo con el rubio entre sus brazos.

El moreno no podía contener su felicidad, entre más pronto mejor.

-¿No crees que te estas precipitando, Shibuya?-había algo raro en el tono del sabio, mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Cierto-agregó el de ojos dorados.-No deberías tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, Yuuri. Hay que preparar toda una boda.

-Es verdad una boda es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera-comento el mayor de los hijos de Cheri.

-No podemos permitir que la boda del rey sea un fracaso-esta vez el tono del soukoku era más natural.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de organizar la boda-propuso la sexy queen observando a su amiga la inventora. Esta solo se limito a sonreírle.

-Ayudaremos con gusto en la boda de su majestad-propusieron varios de los presentes.

El XXVII Maou solo pudo sonreír agradecido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para organizar la boda?-pregunto tímidamente.

-No mucho-contesto la rubia con una gran sonrisa-hace algún tiempo que tenemos algunos preparativos listos, sabíamos que este día llegaría.

Estaba feliz por fin su hijo menor iba a casarse, pero aun le preocupaban un poco sus hijos mayores, ¿acaso no planeaban casarse? Ambos eran muy apuestos, pero Conrad con su carácter podía conseguir a cualquier dama solo bastaba con que tomará la iniciativa y en cuanto a Gwendal estaba segura de que su amiga seria una buena esposa para el o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Entonces un mes es suficiente?-pregunto el rey.

Todos asintieron contentos.

-Bien entonces en un mes nos casaremos.-susurro observando a detalle el rostro de su prometido y futuro esposo.

Los primeros en abandonar la sala fueron Murata y el rey Saralegui, deseaba seguirlos, pero necesitaba pedirle a Conrad que fuera su padrino de bodas y no podía evitar sonreír ante la expresión de victoria que adoptaba el rubio cada vez que Günter les dedicaba alguna mirada.

Después de hablar un rato con los presentes en la sala, se fueron en busca del pelinegro, tenían que agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, ya que seguramente seguirían en la misma situación de días atrás.

Frente a ellos charlaban el rey de Pequeño Cimarrón y el gran sabio. Se acercaron lentamente, pero el pelinegro parecía apunto de partir.

-¡Murata!

-¡Su alteza…!

El soukoku se giro al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-¿Von Bielefeld?, ¿Shibuya?-de nuevo había algo raro en su tono-¿pasa algo?

-Nosotros, queríamos darte las gracias-hablaron al unísono.

No pudieron evitar dedicarse una mirada y una calida sonrisa entre ellos al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

-De nada-susurro-Estoy seguro de que Sir Weller será un magnifico padrino de bodas.

Había algo extraño en la actitud del soukoku, no parecía el de siempre.

-Queríamos pedirte que fueras nuestro padrino de bodas-alcanzo a decir el rubio.

-¿Pero y Sir Weller…?

-Pensé que seria genial tener dos padrinos y por eso…-argumento el moreno.

El sabio solo los miró unos segundos para luego exclamar.

-Claro, me encantaría.

El rubio que los había estado observando, al fin se aventuro a acercarse.

-Bueno, Yuuri, fue un placer visitarte-comento sonriendo.

-Sara, me alegra que vinieras

-Bueno, me despido entonces-susurro aun sonriendo-me entretuve bastante en mi estadía en tu castillo.

-Me alegra escucharlo, espero vengas a visitarnos pronto, espero que puedas asistir a la boda.

-Claro, será un placer

Ni el maou ni el rubio pudieron percibir la mirada que el rey de Pequeño Cimarrón le dedico al sabio. El otro rubio solo se marcho.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo que retirarme-comento el de lentes.

Yuuri lo miro sin entender.

-Seguro ya terminaron con la limpieza de primavera, así que ya no hay peligro en que vuelva-esto último lo comento algo divertido.

Seguramente había sido su imaginación, seguro tantos cambios lo estaban afectando y ahora tenia alucinaciones, talvez su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien. No había otra explicación.

_Por un momento pensé que Murata estaba molesto conmigo, pero seguro fue mi imaginación._

Su amigo seguía hablando bastante animado con su prometido, y aunque el moreno tratará de alejar esas ideas sobre el extraño comportamiento de Murata no podía, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre su amigo.

_Es mi imaginación, seguro que solo es eso…_

Trataba de convencerse pero no podía, sin embargo la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Shibuya, Von Bielefeld, me retiro, si necesitan algo estaré en el templo.

Solo se limito a asentir.

-Murata-casi lo olvidaba-iremos unos días a la Tierra…

El de lentes solo lo miro.

-¿Cuándo se marchan?

-En cuanto llegué Greta.

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

Después de decir esto solo se marchó.

Las horas pasaron y por fin llego la princesa, el joven rey ya tenia hecho su equipaje y estaban listos para marcharse, se había encargado de preparar todo con anticipación y pese a las replicas de Gwendal consiguió convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir a darle la noticia a sus padres, además que estos seguro estarían encantados de ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

Así el rey de los mazoku partió en compañía de su familia para encontrarse minutos después en la bañera de su casa.

-Yuu-chan-saludo su madre un tanto sorprendida por la presencia de la niña y el mazoku.

-Madre-se alegraba de verla

-Es mamá, Yuu-chan, me alegra que Wolf-chan y Greta nos visiten.

Miko estaba un tanto sorprendida de que solo ellos acompañaran a su hijo, algunas veces el moreno los había llevado de visita, pero usualmente también iba acompañado de Conrad o de Murata.

Enseguida les ofreció una toalla para secarse y ropa limpia, por fin se le había cumplido el sueño de tener una niña en la familia así que sin dudarlo dos veces se había dedicado a comprarle e incluso confeccionarle unos cuantos vestidos a su nieta.

Una vez que estuvieron secos y con ropa limpia su hijo le pidió que llamara a su padre y de ser posible a Shori, cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que el hijo mayor de los Shibuya llego en unas pocas horas.

Tengo que darles una gran noticia esas palabras ocasionaron un gran impacto en los presentes, por un momento les vino a la cabeza que el rubio estaba embarazado, pero recordaron que siendo hombre eso era imposible, estaban ansiosos, pero tenían que esperar a que la cabeza de la familia llegará.

El hombre hizo todo lo posible por llegar lo más pronto posible a casa luego de que su mujer lo llamó para informarle de la presencia de su hijo en casa y de aquellas palabras que los habían dejado tan impactados.

El hombre llego alrededor de las 5 de la tarde. Estaban todos reunidos. Se sintió agradecido de poder estar todos juntos.

-Papá, mamá, tenemos que decirles algo-dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla. Todos habían tomado lugar alrededor de la mesa.

Esta embarazado pensaron todos.

-Nosotros-agregó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Sin duda lo esta, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Pensaron los presentes.

-Vamos a casarnos-anunció el moreno con una sonrisa.

Sus padres no pudieron seguir disimulando su alegría, su hijo menor se casaba y con aquel rubio, fueron inmediatamente a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Mientras el hermano mayor del moreno sentía como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Estaba feliz, sabia que no había nadie que amará tanto a su hermano como aquel mazoku, pero… ¡Yuuri iba a casarse!, ¡Su hermano menor iba a casarse! Y… ¡ANTES QUE ÉL!

Era extraño, el siempre imagino que se casaría primero que su hermano menor, jamás imagino que asistiría a su boda. ¿No se suponía que asistiera a la boda de su hermano menor después de haberse casado? Nunca imaginó que el joven maou fuera a casarse antes que él.

-Felicidades…-atino a decir aun en shock.

-¿Shori?-el moreno se preocupo un poco por la reacción del mayor.

Y es que de un momento a otro se habían quedado solos, su madre se había llevado al mazoku argumentando que tenia una sorpresa para el y para Greta y su padre se había ido siguiendo a la mujer.

-No crees que es algo precipitado…-en el fondo aun estaba algo shockeado por el anuncio de su hermanito.

_Otra vez con eso…_

Estaba molesto, ¿por qué no solo se alegraba como los demás?

-Llevamos dos años de conocernos, dos años prometidos, así que…-respiro hondo, tenia que controlarse y actuar lo más maduro posible, sino sería una batalla imposible de ganar-Yo lo amo, pensé que estarías feliz por mi.

-Sabes siempre pensé que me casaría antes que tu-confesó el hermano mayor.-Me alegra que se casen.

El joven solo le sonrió un poco confundido.

_Así que es por eso, estas molesto porque me caso antes que tú…_

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Pero el mayor no se percató de ese hecho.

-Sabes Murata esta algo raro-confesó el maou un tanto preocupado.-o al menos eso creo.

-¿Tu amigo?-en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que el muchacho de lentes no se encontraba por ningún lado.-Talvez esta algo sorprendido.

Tras analizarlo unos instantes, le dio la razón a su hermano mayor.

_Seguro esta sorprendido._

-Talvez deberías hablar con el-sugirió

-Si

Escucharon un grito, que venia de la habitación de Yuuri, así que corrieron hasta ella, al parecer el grito provenía de la madre de Yuuri, el moreno solo alcanzo a ver al rubio con un vestido blanco entre sus manos y a Greta con un vestido de gala, lucia bastante linda, ahora que su cabello era mas largo y le llegaba debajo de los hombros. No pudo observar bien los detalles del vestido de su prometido, pues un objeto voló en dirección a él impactándose en su cara.

Solo alcanzo a escuchar un bufido, y algo parecido a un "es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" antes de desmayarse.

Despertó algunas horas más tarde, se encontraba en su habitación, algo confundido se puso de pie, le dolía la cabeza, seguramente por consecuencia del golpe que había recibido. Bajo las escaleras, y lo encontró en la sala. El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá con una cara de supremo aburrimiento.

-¿Wolf…?-dijo situandose a un lado de él.

-Yuuri me alegra que despertaras-lo miro algo aburrido.

-¿Por qué gritó mi madre?-pregunto aun confundido el maou.

-Se emocionó un poco cuando le dije que me encanto el vestido de bodas, y me sugirió que tan pronto lo llevará a Shin Makoku le agregará algunos detalles en el color que más me gustará, ya que afirmó que el vestido era bastante simple…

El joven solo pudo observar como los labios del rubio se movían una y otra vez, realmente sentía unas terribles ganas de besarlo, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba motivado, aunque le hablará de cosas que no entendía y que ni siquiera se molestaba escuchar, se veía increíblemente atractivo con esa expresión tan dulce.

_Es tan lindo._

-Yuuri, ¿me estas escuchando?-al parecer ya había notado que el moreno no le prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Uhm…si-mintió el moreno

El rubio noto de inmediato que era una mentira, Yuuri no sabía mentir. Suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Dónde están mis padres y Greta?

-Salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Shori se fue con unos amigos o algo parecido-aclaró el rubio aun aburrido.

_¿Estamos solos?_

En el rostro del mazoku se formo una sonrisa malévola, por fin había hallado algo entretenido que hacer.

-Estamos solos-susurro coquetamente.

El moreno se turbo un poco, se veía claramente como caía presa del nerviosismo.

-¿No quieres que hagamos algo más divertido?-lo miro con picardía.

Al muchacho se le subieron los colores de golpe, el rubio solo lo contemplaba bastante divertido. Amaba molestarlo con esa clase de bromas. Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, fingiendo prestarle atención al aparato frente a ellos.

-¿Puedo besarte?-susurro apenas audible el moreno.

El rubio lo miró, era obvio que estaba nervioso, el rubor en su rostro lo delataba.

-No tienes que pedir permiso, Yuuri, si quieres hacerlo solo hazlo-afirmó el rubio acariciando su mejilla y uniendo sus labios con los del moreno.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, pero cada segundo podían sentir como ese beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Sin previo aviso el rubio la lengua del rubio irrumpió en su boca. Aquel contacto le pareció un poco extraño al principio, pero hacia lo posible por seguirlo.

_Besa tan bien…_

Solo se separaban unos cuantos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, en ese momento los labios del otro eran parecían vitales, sentían la necesidad de unir sus labios, en ese momento lo creían igual o incluso más importante que respirar. El moreno exploro por completo la boca del rubio con su lengua, ese beso era tan profundo como los anteriores, pero sentía como el calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando poco a poco.

-Wolf…te amo…-susurro antes de comenzar otro ardiente beso.

En algún momento habían cambiado de posición, ya no se encontraban abrazados besándose, de algún modo el rubio había acabado totalmente acostado en el sillón mientras que el moreno se encontraba encima de el, besándolo, en un rápido movimiento el rubio rozo la entrepierna del muchacho y ante el contacto se dio cuenta de su situación, se encontraba bastante excitado y su cuerpo lo estaba demostrando. No pudo evitar soltar un ahogado gemido al sentir el contacto con aquella sensible zona, el rubio lo noto y repitió el movimiento un poco más despacio. Se estaban dejando llevar.

_No deberíamos hacer esto, estamos en la sala, mis padres y Greta podrían llegar en cualquier momento._

Pero a pesar de pensar en detenerse no hacia nada para lograrlo. El también estaba rozando con su pierna aquella zona sensible del rubio, mientras lo besaba de manera apasionada.

-Yuuri…

No podía parar y no quería hacerlo.

_¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar?_

Si el rubio quería parar lo haría, pero si no entonces, no seria su responsabilidad hasta donde llegarán o quién los viera.

-Para…no podemos hacer esto…-el ojiverde estaba bastante agitado, pero comenzó a empujarlo para quitarlo de encima-podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

_No me importa…_

El moreno, volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio, tratando de obligarlo a volver a la posición anterior.

-Te he dicho que pares, henachoko-esta vez el rubio estaba molesto.

El moreno obedeció resignado, por no decir molesto, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

-Deberías pensar en Greta, no creo que sea muy agradable para ella o para tus padres encontrarnos así.

_Greta, mis padres…._

Había recuperado la vergüenza que había perdido, al instante se enrojeció.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si ellos hubieran llegado?

No lo miro se sentía apenado por lo que acababa de hacer, se había dejado llevar.

_Quiero morir…_

-¿Lo estabas disfrutando?-cuestiono el rubio con una sonrisa.

El maou solo lo miró aun sonrojado.

-No habrá problemas cuando estemos casados, podremos hacer esto y mucho más-susurro el rubio besando su frente.

El moreno se sentía mas tranquilo.

_Te quiero, me gustas, te amo, te deseo y no puedo vivir sin ti._

Eso era mas que claro para el.

-No puedo esperar hasta la noche de bodas-comento sin pensar bien en lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero le sorprendió la expresión que adopto su prometido, sus blancas mejillas se habían cubierto por un denso rubor. No comprendía lo que pasaba, ¿Qué lo había puesto así? Trato de hacer memoria sobre lo que había dicho.

_No puedo esperar hasta la noche de bodas._

¿Realmente había dicho eso? Quería morirse de la vergüenza.

-Jamás imagine que fueras lujurioso, Yuuri-comento el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto…uhm… ¿pervertida?

Sorprendentemente el moreno pudo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, algo que el rubio pensaba imposible hasta ese momento.

-Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan ya volvimos

Los aludidos solo miraron a los recién llegados.

La cena transcurrió en calma, al parecer los padres de Yuuri habían decidido que ya que Yuuri no iría a la universidad, le darían el dinero para que se fuera de luna de miel con su prometido. Y juntos acordaron que irían todos a Shin Makoku a organizar la boda, estaba seguro que sus padres estarían mas que contentos de ayudar a organizar su boda y por supuesto no se equivoco, su madre estaba demasiado alegre, ya que por fin conocería el reino de su hijo, aunque aun guardaba la esperanza de ver algún demonio, ángel o algo parecido que tuviera alas. Estaba decidido, en cuanto Shori llegará le pedirían que le enviara un e-mail a Bob para invitarlo a la boda y por supuesto también al doctor Rodríguez. Se marcharían por la mañana. Tras una larga charla, por cierto muy animada se retiraron finalmente a dormir, su madre dormiría con Greta, en su propia habitación, su padre en el sofá y ellos en la habitación del maou.

Aun se sentía inquieto por lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero tenia que calmarse, aunque ahora lo ponía bastante nervioso tener que compartir la cama con aquel hermoso ángel. Le parecía un poco extraño ver al rubio con una de sus pijamas, estaba igual que cuando lo había conocido, habían pasado dos años, pero en realidad en la tierra solo uno, el estaba algunos centímetros más alto que el rubio. Lo observo unos momentos antes de meterse en la cama, entonces se metió entre las cobijas dándole la espalda al mazoku.

-Te amo-le susurro abrazándolo por la espalda.

El moreno se giro para verle la cara y se abrazo a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo-susurro para quedarse profundamente dormido entre los brazos del ojiverde.

El príncipe solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa para después también caer rendido por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban listos para partir, no había ningún problema, ya que su padre había pedido unas vacaciones y las clases de su hermano hace varias semanas que habían acabado. Bob había aceptado la invitación a la boda, y sin duda estaría ahí, Shori se había encargado de calcular exactamente la fecha en que tendrían que partir para estar ahí justo dos días antes de la fecha, de manera que no se fueran a perder de nada.

_Normalmente los padres deberían rechazar la idea de que su hijo de 17 años se casé y más si se va a casar con otro hombre. Pero realmente mis padres no son normales y realmente me alegra que sea así._

Sonrió satisfecho el joven ante ese pensamiento.

-Bueno entonces vámonos.

Y acto seguido toda la familia Shibuya y la familia del maou se metieron en la pequeña piscina de hule que se encontraba en el patio, para luego desaparecer acompañados por su montón de maletas y cajas de regalos. Para luego aparecer en el templo de Shinou. Murata y los demás los recibieron con una sonrisa.

Conrad se encargo de escoltarlos al castillo, las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban gustosos de conocer a los padres del maou. Al parecer su madre y la sexy queen se hallaron muy bien, ya que horas más tarde platicaban tan tranquilamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida y ambas con ayuda de Anissina ya planeaban como embellecer el vestido que el rubio usaría durante la boda.

Se sentía feliz. Pero aun quería hablar con Murata. Sin embargo ya era tarde y el sabio se encontraba en el templo.

_Este día se fue demasiado rápido._

Era cierto, pero cada día le parecía más hermoso que el anterior. Cualquier cosa que hiciera con "su rubio" le parecía increíblemente interesante, no se imaginaba ni un segundo sin él, los minutos que no había pasado a su lado, el mazoku se la había pasado rondando en sus pensamientos.

_Talvez esto es realmente amar a alguien…_

Esa noche de nuevo durmieron abrazados.

_Te amo, te necesito…_

Lo había decidido haría lo posible por estar junto a él, le demostraría todo su amor, haría lo posible por hacerlo tan feliz como el lo hacia. Después de todo el rubio se había convertido en su todo. En su razón para vivir, su felicidad, todo.

_Mientras estés a mi lado, yo soy feliz. _

-Nunca más seré un henachoko…-estaba hablando dormido el rubio solo sonrió al escucharlo

-Henachoko…-susurro divertido

-Bueno lo intentaré…Te amo, Wolf.

Para el ojiverde Yuuri era la perfecta definición de tierno.

-Entonces no me defraudes, Yuuri…

_Mientras estés a mi lado, yo seré feliz…_

* * *

Jeje bueno aquí esta el final, batalle mucho para escribir este capitulo, porque…es tan feliz y bastante cursi. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. A decir verdad en algunas partes no sabia bien como plasmar mis ideas, jeje ni tampoco tenia idea de que poner en la carta que Yuuri le manda a Greta, pero bueno luego de reescribirla varias veces fue lo mejor que me salio. U.u

Aunque siento que se me esta yendo un poco de las manos el carácter de los personajes, se supone que me estoy basando en el anime, pero creo que no se parecen mucho, pero bueno, no importa todo es por el bien de la historia.

Y en cuanto a lo del lemon, hm... pues la verdad no se, jeje tratare de incluir cosas un poco más "adultas", pero lo iré haciendo poco a poco aunque no se si pueda incluir lemon ya que nunca lo he intentado. Pero bueno depende también del giro que de la historia.

By!^^


	6. Mientras un corazón se alegra, otro

**Kyou kara maou no me pertenece****, y esto cuenta para todos los demás capítulos que escriba, jeje**

Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan mi fic.^^

Esta vez me enfocaré en Murata, creo que estoy desarrollando un gran trauma con el sabio pero bueno según mis planes originales este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero mi bendita inspiración de las 5 am me lo impidió ya que ahora ya tengo planeados unos cuatro capis más así que esta historia durará todavía un rato más. De nuevo la narración es parecida a la de los primeros capis.

Jeje me fascino eso de 5 fans y en aumento. yey!~

*Advertencia: Esto será triste. T.T

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

Mientras un corazón se alegra otro se despedaza

Lo sabia, desde el principio lo sabia. Talvez en el fondo siempre lo supe, talvez esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí formar parte del plan.

_Siempre me gusto._

Talvez desde el principio lo supe, siempre lo intuí. Siempre supe que no terminaría bien, bueno al menos para mi.

_Sin embargo valió la pena cada hermoso segundo que pase a su lado._

Gracias al plan tuve permiso de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, incluso tuve la oportunidad de besarlo.

_-¿De verdad no te importa?-me pregunto entonces al parecer ya estaba entendiendo el plan._

_-Esta bien-mentí_.-_solo esta vez dejare que me utilices, solo porque se trata de Shibuya. _

Desde el principio sabia que no estaba bien, siempre sentí atracción, aunque lo negará, el realmente me gusta mucho.

_**El prometido de Shibuya…**_

Después de todo, siempre tuve la tentación de tocar esa suave piel. Gracias al plan conseguí la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Tuve la excusa perfecta para rozar sus cabellos, para abrazarlo…

_Una excusa._

Pero después de todo conseguí ayudar a Shibuya. Después de todo el es mi mejor amigo.

_Mientras ambos sean felices, yo… ¿también lo seré?_

Debía aceptarlo, jamás fui bueno en el auto engaño, no importa las veces que me lo repita. Se que en el fondo no es cierto.

_Siempre tengo que hacer lo mejor para el maou. Y lo mejor es que él este a su lado._

Esa siempre ha sido mi misión, la misión de la luna.

_-¿Acaso crees que estuvo mal ayudarlos?_

_-No, es solo que…_

_-¿Te enamoraste de él?_

Es cierto, estoy profunda y perdidamente enamorado de él.

_El lo sabe, estoy seguro de que entiende perfectamente la situación. Sin embargo…_

Yo le informe del plan luego de que nos vio abrazados, luego de que le dio a Shibuya la pista para que picará el anzuelo. Siempre fue peligroso, sabia que si interfería, podría llegar a entorpecer enormemente el plan. Así que esa noche, después de despedirme de Wolfram…

-Wolfram…-realmente amaba decir su nombre, no podía olvidar aquel día en que me había dicho que lo llamará así, aun puedo recordar su olor, su calor, pero no puedo llamarlo así frente a Shibuya.

_Porque si lo hago, me darán ganas de besarlo y jamás me podría perdonar por destruir su felicidad._

Aquella noche luego de despedirme de él, me dirigí a la alcoba de su majestad Saralegui. Le explique el plan.

_-Entonces mañana cuando Shibuya aparezca solo deberá mostrarle algo de apoyo y tratar de convencerlo de que se le confiese a Von Bielefeld _

_-De acuerdo, su alteza-sonrió complacido._

_No esperaba convencerlo tan fácilmente._

_-¿Entonces ayudará?_

_-Por supuesto, esto se pondrá muy interesante._

En ese instante necesitaba de su ayuda así que no me intereso mucho su actitud. No se en que momento se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por aquel hermoso ángel y la verdad no me importa.

_-Sabes me gusta Yuuri, pero me resulta extraño el hecho de que hayas decidido ayudar a emparejarlos. Después de todo estoy seguro de que estas enamorado de su prometido._

_No pude evitar mirarlo, ¿desde cuando sabia todo eso?_

_-Es triste, no se si eres un buen amigo o una persona bastante ingenua. Sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de tu amigo. Incluso no puedes evitar sentir celos, pero no hay nadie a quien puedas reclamarle, porque tu solo decidiste eso._

_No tenia como defenderme, todo era verdad._

_-Incluso no pudiste controlar tus celos, a pesar de disimularlos, creo que todos los notaron, me pregunto que habría pasado si no hubiera hecho ningún comentario para ayudarte._

_No deseaba escucharlo, todo era tan cierto y dolía._

_-¿Y ahora odias a Yuuri cierto…?_

_No yo ni siquiera soy capaz de odiar a Yuuri, a quien odio es a mi mismo…_

_No me intereso seguir oyendo, tenia que salir de ahí, eso realmente me dolía._

Pero lo que más me dolió, aparte de escucharlo decir "Claro que acepto". Fue que cuando estaba apunto de retirarme de aquel quien me estaba diciendo todo aquello que no deseaba escuchar, te escuche a ti y a Shibuya acercarse.

_-¡Su alteza…!-dijiste_

No me llamaste así durante los días que duró el plan, casi nunca me llamas así, pero en ese momento lo hiciste. No pude evitar sentirme profundamente herido, me sentí tan solo en ese momento. Y es que para todos soy solo eso, su alteza, el gran sabio…

_Nunca he podido ser solo Murata Ken…_

Y es que para todos Yuuri es el maou, pero no solo eso también es Yuuri. El se los gano a todos por ser quien es, sin embargo yo solo soy el gran sabio, en realidad nadie me conoce, solo Shinou y Yuuri, pero ninguno de ellos me conoce como lo hiciste tu estos días…Al principio pensé que me gustabas por tu parecido con tu ancestro, pero realmente adoro tu forma de ser.

_Yo amé a Shinou mucho tiempo, pero el jamás fue capaz de decirme nada…_

Se casaran pronto, pero es lo mejor. Quiero pensar que es lo mejor.

_Lo mejor es que la persona que más quiero y la persona que más me gusta estén juntas._

El también lo noto, estoy seguro, en cuanto llegue al templo y estuvimos solos empezó a interrogarme.

_-Me alegra que hayas logrado que Yuuri por fin haya arreglado las cosas con su prometido._

_Solo asentí, no tenia ganas de recordar eso. Estoy seguro que enseguida noto algo raro en mi actitud._

_-Si no querías hacerlo solo debiste decirlo, yo mismo pude haberlo hecho._

_-No realmente no importa._

_-Si no hubiéramos interferido, seguro que no te habría costado ningún trabajo conquistar a mi descendiente._

_Era cierto, yo también lo pensé muchas veces. Pero no podía permitirme ver a Shibuya triste._

_-Esta bien mi deber es ayudar al maou en todo lo que me sea posible…_

_El solo me miro un tanto ¿contrariado?_

Era cierto, pero me gusta demasiado ver a Shibuya feliz, no soportaría verlo llorar otra vez.

_Me gusta Shibuya, siempre me exprese de esa manera frente al rey original. Me gusta de una manera diferente, en cierta forma lo admiro y me gusta mucho como persona, pero…_

_Wolfram Von Bielefeld es otra cosa, el me gusta y mucho, es el tipo de persona que podría llegar a amar. Sin embargo no importa lo que llegue a sentir. Ya no importa._

Pase una semana entera sin verlos, pero el rubio jamás se alejo de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos verdes siguen vigentes a cada momento. Aun puedo percibir su olor, puedo percibir su calor. Se escabulle entre mis sueños, trayendo a mi mente todas aquellas escenas de los días en que ejecutábamos aquel plan. Aun puedo sentir su cabeza sobre mi pecho, el rocé de sus cabellos, el calor de sus brazos…Y sobre todo…

_No puedo olvidar el sabor de sus labios…_

Pero no importa si no vuelvo a verte, se que te gusto en cierta forma pero, tu lo amas a él.

_Solo podemos ser amigos…_

No pude evitar sentir dolor cuando los vi regresar juntos, tomados de la mano, junto a su familia. Se ven tan felices.

_Amo tu sonrisa y me gusta ver feliz a Shibuya, pero…_

Solo pude fingir una sonrisa, no me gusta hacerlo, pero no me queda otra opción, lo menos que quiero es preocupar a Shibuya.

_Me duele, me duele mucho…_

Sin embargo, seré fuerte, no puedo dudar un segundo, no puedo dejarme llevar por las emociones, porque lo que menos quiero es hacerles daño…

_Jamás me lo perdonaría…_

Por eso seré fuerte, no importa cuanto dolor sienta, no importa si se despedaza mi corazón. Lo resistiré, no importa lo que pase lo aguantaré, por la persona que más quiero, por la persona que pude llegar a amar…

_Hare lo posible por ser un buen padrino de bodas…_

Aunque no soporte la idea de que te cases con Shibuya…

_Mientras seas feliz, yo lo seré._

No más bien.

_Que seas feliz es lo único que importa…_

* * *

Waa! Lloré escribiendo este capitulo, de hecho lo terminé horas después del de ¡nunca más un henachoko! (a las 2:30), pero no me di oportunidad de publicarlo antes, me moría por escribirlo, pero fue tan deprimente. En algunas partes no estaba segura de que escribir pero en fin, esto fue lo que salio.

¡Murata, perdóname por hacerte sufrir! T.T

Lo seguiré haciendo, pero en fin, espero este capitulo ayude a aclarar un poco los sentimientos del sabio. Bueno a partir de aquí empieza lo interesante, según yop jeje. Gracias de nuevo por leerme y le cambie la clasificación al fic, aunque no estoy muy segura porque pero bueno. Creo que cada vez están mas largos los capítulos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

By!^^


	7. Un tiempo a solas con el hermano mayor

Esto más bien es algo parecido a un relleno jeje, pero en fin. Estoy probando nuevos estilos de narración, así que espero que no haya quedado muy confuso, como siempre las cursivas son pensamientos…

Aunque admito que estuvo muy fuera de si Murata, jeje, pero…pero algo se le tenía que pegar de Janus… (?) ok si son escusas pero bueno no se me ocurría que mas hacer para el capi anterior, solo atribúyanlo a que estaba deprimido, ¿si?

*¿Nota? A si nota, me consta que Shori y Sara ya se conocen pero la tonta de mi no se qué rayos se fumo, comió o algo así, pero se me olvido ese pequeño detallito, más bien detallote, pero en fin me gusto como quedo así y por eso no corregí mi error, o.o

Me disculpo de antemano por eso y por si quedaron algo OOC los personajes.-.-

Gracias a quienes me leen y en especial a quienes me comentan. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.

(¿Por qué hablo en plural? Ni idea ^/^ y espero no haber estropeado mi fic, aunque echando a perder se aprende, ¿no?)

_**

* * *

**_

Un tiempo a solas con el hermano mayor

Los días parecían ir cada vez más rápido. Y ya había pasado media semana desde que regresaron de la tierra, y por tanto una semana y media desde que se había fijado la fecha de la boda, el maou estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que todos parecían un tanto…¿estresados?

_-Quizá no debí fijar tan próxima la fecha de la boda…_-pensó el rey riendo con nerviosismo.

Y es que el rubio era perseguido por su madre y algunas otras damas, con un… ¡¿corsé?

-¡Ya les dije que no usaré eso!-se quejaba el rubio.

-Pero Wolfie, ¿acaso no quieres lucir hermoso el día de tu boda?-en esos momentos la mujer lucia como una niña pequeña.

-Pero Madre…

-Yuu-chan, no deberías estar aquí, debería ser una sorpresa para ti como se vestirá Wolf-chan para la boda.-le dijo seriamente la mujer castaña.-Aún hay que hacerle algunos arreglos al vestido-esto no lo decía para Yuuri, sino para los demás en la sala.

Wolf solo le lanzaba de vez en cuando una mirada que podría jurar gritaba "auxilio" desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Henachoko…-creyó escuchar Yuuri, pero había sido demasiado bajo como para asegurar que no era producto de su imaginación.

Y es que el maou no hacía nada, era completamente innecesario, fuera de la prueba que habían hecho los días anteriores sobre los postres y alimentos que se servirían durante la ceremonia, había sido un completo inútil en todo lo demás, incluyendo en su tarea de probar y decidir que quería que formará parte del banquete real, ya que después de tanto comer, había terminado con un severo dolor estomacal y con el deseo de no volver a probar ningún alimento nunca más en su vida. Tanto el cómo su hermano no contribuían de ninguna manera, al contrario sus padres se habían hallado muy bien con todos y facilitaban enormemente las labores para organizar la boda.

-Pe-pero…-replico el muchacho, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación. La mujer había seguido sermoneándolo obligando al maou a retroceder hasta conseguir sacarlo de la habitación.

Su hermano había decidido seguirlo, ya que él tampoco hacía nada productivo. Además tenía que cuidar y proteger a "Yuu-chan" y como iba a protegerlo si no se mantenía cerca de él.

-_No he pasado ni un solo segundo cerca de Wolfram desde que llegamos…_-pensó bastante molesto el moreno, y es que después de su llegada no había tenido oportunidad de pasar ni un poco de tiempo con su familia, solo los veía cuando era la hora de dormir, pero todos estaban tan cansados que no tenían ni oportunidad de hablar, al instante eran derrotados por el sueño.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó el mayor algo aburrido.

-Iré con Conrad…-pero enseguida abandonó la idea, seguramente el castaño estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la boda.-Tal vez debería…-pero no se le ocurría nada, todos estaban ocupados, y ya había adelantado lo suficiente sus tareas como maou, en pocas palabras estaba aburrido, desesperado, no tenía nada que hacer y no contaba con nadie más que su hermano mayor, porque todos estaban ocupados.

Al pensar en todo esto lanzo un largo suspiro de resignación.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu amigo?-pregunto el de lentes, realmente no le interesaba la respuesta, la pregunta más bien era para romper el hielo.

-No…-mustió el muchacho.

-Deberías…

-Si lo sé-no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, aunque en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo hablar con Murata, aunque ni el mismo entendía la razón.

-¿No has hablado con él?-susurro el mayor recordando haber visto al chico de lentes unos días atrás.

-Si, pero solo hemos hablado acerca de la boda…

Se sentía agotado y es que el estrés estaba presente en los habitantes del castillo, ya que les había causado grandes contratiempos el hecho de que "la pareja real" se perdiera durante toda una semana, más por el hecho de que no habían dejado ninguna indicación a realizar durante su ausencia, y es que la visita a la tierra debía haber sido más breve de lo que en realidad fue.

-_Quizá deberíamos ir al templo de Shinou y visitarlo_-pensó seriamente el rey, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, solo esperaba que su amigo no tuviera nada importante que hacer.

Inconscientemente se dirigió a la caballeriza, justo ahí su querido corcel negro lo recibió.

-Ao-saludo.

-¿A dónde vas Yuuri?-pregunto curioso el mayor.

-Tengo una idea, vayamos a visitar a Murata.

Parecía más una orden que una petición. Pero tras analizarlo unos segundos, pensó que sería lo mejor, ya que él también se había percatado un poco de la actitud distante del soukoku hacia su hermanito.

Un soldado entró en ese momento en la caballeriza, probablemente para alimentar a los animales.

-Dorcas-saludó el joven al reconocer al recién llegado.

-Su majestad, Shori-sama-contestó el soldado-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Solo se me ocurrió darle una vuelta a Ao, hace mucho que no montó, estoy seguro de que agradecerá el ejercicio.

-Seguramente-respondió de forma cordial el soldado.

El mayor de los Shibuya no sabía que decir, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no trataba de intervenir en la conversación, a veces era mejor cerrar la boca a parecer idiota y eso lo sabia muy bien.

-Bueno entonces iremos a dar una vuelta

Tras quién sabe cuántos minutos, Yuuri ya se encontraba fuera del lugar, con Ao y un caballo listo para que su hermano mayor lo montara.

-Shori-lo llamó. Pero el mayor no respondía.-_me pregunto en qué estará pensando…_

Seguía profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Eh…-fue lo que pudo contestar…

Yuuri lucía bastante molestó lo cual era lo bastante razonable, pues era la enésima vez que lo llamaba.

-¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó indicándole que se montará en el otro caballo.

-Uhm...nada…-respondió, pero por su cara Yuuri pudo intuir que era algo idiota que no merecía ser hablado.

Era verdad el hijo mayor de los Shibuya había recordado que durante los días que durará su estancia en Shin Makoku saldría a la venta uno de sus amados juegos y se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos al recordar lo que había investigado sobre él en internet, y es que según lo que había leído el juego parecía bastante prometedor.

El maou pensaba en cosas un poco más relevantes, ciertamente le preocupaba la actitud de su ex-compañero de escuela.

-_Quizás esta enfermo, aún así será mejor ir a visitarlo, después de todo hace mucho que no platico en sí con él, realmente nos hemos distanciado bastante, la última vez que hablé verdaderamente con él fue antes de que mi relación con Wolfram mejorará, cuando se la pasaba reprochándome que fuera valiente y le confesará mis sentimientos…-_

Esa clase de pensamientos rondaban la mente del menor de los Shibuya, quien seguía más por hábito que por otra cosa el camino hacia el templo, había estado tantas veces en ese lugar que ya sabía de memoria el camino, era como si estuviera programado para llegar directamente al lugar, mientras que el universitario trataba de seguirlo lo más cerca posible, ya que a diferencia de él no había estado tanto en ese lugar, además que no tenia buen sentido de la orientación.

Tras una tranquila y silenciosa cabalgata pues no cruzaron palabra en el camino, se encontraron en la entrada del templo, el maou entro sin dudarlo, acompañado por el otro, las doncellas fueron enseguida a avisar de la llegada del rey. Enseguida estos entraron en el santuario.

-Supongo que tenemos que saludar a Ulrike-comento Yuuri, más para si que para el otro.

El otro solo asintió.

Se dirigieron directamente a donde seguramente se encontraría la sacerdotisa y donde con un poco de suerte estaría también el sabio. Las doncellas que se encontraban resguardando la meditación de aquella "mujer" que más bien parecía una niña, ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar alejar a Yuuri del lugar, lo conocían bien y era evidente que sin importar lo que hicieran no podrían evitar que el joven irrumpiera en aquella sala, como siempre.

-Su majestad Yuuri-saludó al escuchar abrirse la puerta tras de sí. Era demasiado evidente que sería él, pues la única persona que se atrevía a entrar de esa manera aparte de él era el sabio, quien ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Hola-saludo el maou despreocupadamente.

El universitario también saludo, solo que de una manera más formal por así decirlo, bueno al menos a la mujer.

-Amigo de mi hermano-saludo al reconocer al soukoku.

-Hola, hermano de mi amigo, Shibuya-respondió el sabio siguiéndole el juego.-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo, claro si tienes tiempo…-realmente le constaba hablar con Murata más porque en el fondo sentía que este estaba molesto con él.

-Si, claro.

-_Se ve bastante normal_-opinó el hermano mayor, pero aun así no dejaba de tener el presentimiento de que el muchacho ocultaba algo, aunque ese presentimiento lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, según él desde que Yuuri se había vuelto su amigo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera aquel lugar, siguieron al sabio hasta un pequeño cuarto, al parecer era la habitación que usaba el soukoku mientras se quedaba en el templo. Entraron y este se sentó en la cama observando directamente a su amigo. Mientras Shori prefirió quedarse en el umbral, esa conversación no le incumbía en lo más mínimo, la verdad solo estaba ahí como apoyo emocional y estaba muy consciente de eso.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme, Shibuya?-tenía el presentimiento de que Yuuri ya había notado el cambio en su actitud-_lo más seguro es que se haya percatado que estoy más distante de _él-seguía mirándolo, pero el chico no respondía.

-_Dile algo…no es tan difícil como cuando le dijiste a Wolf que lo amabas, anda solo dilo, es tu amigo…-_pero por más que insistiera no era capaz de articular palabra.

-¿Shibuya?-lo llamo un tanto preocupado, pero de pronto una idea asalto su mente-_¿acaso le dijo algo?…No, eso es imposible, además no puede reclamarme nada, ya que estar enamorado no es un pecado…_

-Murata…¿te sientes bien?-se había percatado de un ligero cambio de expresión en el sabio, algo que le había parecido…¿angustia?

-Si…-respondió-solo estoy un poco cansado.

Era verdad, no estaba durmiendo bien hacía días, todo por culpa de cierto rubio que se paseaba entre sus sueños.

-Deberías descansar-susurro con tono dulce el maou, mostrándole que estaba bastante preocupado por su salud.

-Si..-no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa-_Eres demasiado amable, como siempre._-realmente se sentía conmovido por el hecho de que el maou se preocupara por él-_Perdóname por preocuparte_-pensó pero al instante le entraron unas intensas ganas de llorar.

Shori mientras tanto se encontraba fuera de la habitación charlando con…¡¿Shinou?

Quien al parecer se paseaba plácidamente por el lugar, lo más seguro es que estuviera buscando una oportunidad para llamar la atención del sabio o realizar alguna travesura.

El resto del día se la pasaron platicando y riéndose de cosas sin sentido bueno al menos eso opinaba Shori, quien solo escuchaba, al igual que Shinou, aunque este último realmente no parecía interesado en la conversación, más bien estaba perdido pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, bueno al menos uno de los pelinegros tenía una ligera sospecha, ya que anteriormente cuando conversaba con él, se le había escapado el nombre de cierta persona ahí presente y también había alcanzado a percibir aquella expresión de contrariedad en el rubio, quien tras unos segundos logro disimularla esperando que el universitario no la hubiese notado, pero era tarde, sin embargo el futuro maou de la tierra no insistió ni tampoco intento preguntarle sobre el tema.

Era tarde y lo mejor era volver al castillo antes de que cayera la noche, así que se despidieron.

-_Valió la pena venir, al parecer Yuu-chan se divirtió bastante_-pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras observaba a su hermanito.

En cuanto dejaron el castillo el sabio fue a encerrarse en su cuarto, quería estar solo, se la había pasado bien con el rey, pero necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Pero pese a su deseo de estar solo, el rubio lo siguió.

-Deberías ser honesto con él-estaba bastante preocupado por la actitud de "su sabio".

Este solo lo ignoro, no tenía ganas de hablar, ni quería tampoco escucharlo, solo deseaba dormir, se sentía increíblemente cansado.

-_Solo quiero dormir y no despertar jamás-_pensó unos instantes, pero después de todo ese era un deseo bastante tonto y es que no estaba actuando racionalmente, ya no podía mantener la cabeza fría como antes y todo por él, el rubio lo estaba transformando en otra persona, lo hacía perder el control…

El rey original se quedó contemplándolo un rato, hasta que se hubo asegurado de que este se hubo quedado dormido. Había algo hipnotizante en él, pero se encontraba demasiado preocupado como para disfrutar de aquel rostro durmiente.

En tanto los hermanos se dirigían al castillo, el menor parecía bastante más animado, mientras le relataba una que otra aventura que había vivido en ese mundo y a la vez algunas de las cosas que había hablado con Muraken.

-_Él también está preocupado por el amigo de mi hermano-_pensó, le resultaba extraño, ya que se suponía que debería conocerlo mejor que nadie, después de todo según lo que tenía entendido, el sabio había vivido mucho tiempo y siempre hacia lo posible por estar al lado de ese "rey original".

-Shori-llamó, al parecer el menor no se percató de que el otro no le prestaba la atención debida a lo que le decía, no había duda de que seguía siendo un distraído, de lo contrario seguramente se habría molestado y reclamado bastante al mayor.

Una vez que dejaron a los caballos en el lugar de donde los habían sacado para que descansarán se dirigieron tranquilamente a la entrada del castillo.

-Mañana, si no tenemos nada que hacer-comenzó otra vez el menor, le resultaba extraño pasar tanto tiempo con Shori, no le molestaba, pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrado-¿quieres ir a jugar béisbol conmigo?

-Claro-a él también le parecía extraño pasar tiempo con su hermanito, pero le alegraba poder hacerlo.

-Muy bien-exclamó feliz el maou.

Al entrar al castillo, cada uno siguió su camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, tras una larga ducha el moreno por fin se alisto para dormir, esperaba tener la oportunidad de encontrarse a su prometido consciente, ya que deseaba aunque fuera un poco hablar con él, tan solo escuchar su voz. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con una imagen encantadoramente tierna, el rubio dormía usando su típico camisón rosa, mientras su hija dormía plácidamente recargada en el torso del muchacho, este la rodeaba con un brazo, al parecer había estado acariciando su cabeza hasta que se había quedado dormida, y también le había estado leyendo, eso era fácil de intuir ya que el chico sostenía apenas uno de los famosos libros de cuentos de Anissina. Se quedo quieto observándolos unos momentos, se sentía conmovido por la ternura de la escena.

-_Probablemente me estaban esperando-_pensó un poco triste.

Finalmente opto por acomodar a los durmientes, ya que estaba seguro de que si se quedaban así seguramente despertarían torcidos, no fue difícil liberar a la niña de los brazos del rubio, ni acomodarla dentro de las sabanas, pero quien le preocupaba era el rubio, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que podría pasar si lo despertaba.

-Wolf…-susurro buscando algún rastro de que el mazoku no estaba completamente dormido. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-_Luce tan lindo cuando duerme-_pensó intentando acomodarlo en la cama y es que esa era una verdad irrefutable.

-_Es tan suave…-_pensó el moreno rozando su mejilla, pero al instante se sintió tentado por los labios del chico, que permanecían entreabiertos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero después sonrío un poco más decidido.

-_Es tan lindo…-_cada vez se acercaba un poco más a sus labios, hasta por fin rozarlos y depositar un tierno beso en ellos.

-Te amo…-susurro besando su frente y luego su mejilla. Finalmente había logrado meterlo entre las sabanas, se alejó un poco aun observando al rubio, y rodeo la cama, hasta situarse en el lugar donde estaba el único espacio libre en la cama, se recostó pensando unos momentos en lo afortunado que era y cerrando sus ojos se dejo sumergir en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, se había vuelto bastante flojo desde que no pasaba tiempo con Conrad, al parecer su familia lo había dejado seguir descansando, ya que seguramente sería un día ajetreado para ellos, mientras él iría a pasear por ahí con su hermano, se sintió un poco culpable, pero pensó que después hallaría algo en lo que pudiera ser útil. Se vistió con su clásico uniforme, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, ya que no estaba seguro de que estuviera levantado. Llamó repetidas veces a la puerta, hasta que por fin recibió respuesta del mayor.

-¿Yuuri…?-su voz sonaba somnolienta-Espera…

Tras esperar unos minutos, su hermano apareció ante él, ya estaba listo, pero lo único de lo que no había podido deshacerse era de su cara de somnolencia. El muchacho se rió un rato de él, quien al parecer no se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Ambos se dirigieron a tomar sus primeros alimentos del día. Desayunaron solos, al parecer todos los demás se les habían adelantado una horas atrás.

-Bien y ¿Dónde vamos a jugar béisbol?

-No te lo había dicho, jeje tengo mi propio estadio, de hecho es el deporte nacional de Shin Makoku-comentó muy orgulloso el moreno.

El otro solo lo miro algo desorientado.

-¡Su majestad! Me alegro de verlo.

-Hola Günter-le parecía un poco extraño la actitud que había tomado hacia él, pero era de esperarse, pues siempre le había expresado su amor y admiración, pero ahora que su relación con el rubio había mejorado, Günter ya no podía ir por ahí gritándole a los cuatro vientos cuanto amaba a su majestad el maou, además que estaba profundamente deprimido, por la boda de este.

-También a usted, Shori-sama

El mayor contestó lo más amable y cortés que pudo al saludo.

-¿Qué pasa Günter?-pregunto ya que momentos antes había entrado gritando su "majestad".

-Su majestad, hay un invitado esperándolo en su despacho y Gwendal me mandó a pedirle que lo atienda apropiadamente, ya que con lo de la boda no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¿Invitado…?-el moreno se encamino a su despacho, otra vez perseguido por el mayor, quien tenía cierta curiosidad por ese invitado, ya que tenía que vigilar quien se le acercaba a Yuu-chan.

Ambos se asomaron al despacho, y se encontraron con cierto rubio de cabello largo y lentes.

-Yuuri-exclamó el chico lanzándose sobre el moreno como lo hacía cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

-Sara-saludó el moreno como siempre.

Shori se encontraba bastante confundido, primero, porque no entendía bien la situación, en ningún caso era normal para él que alguien abrazará a su hermano de esa manera, segundo, el muchacho era tan hermoso como una chica, claro no tan hermoso como Wolf, de hecho lo era en una manera diferente, y tercero, ¡¿por qué demonios no soltaba a Yuuri? Y ¿por qué Yuuri no oponía resistencia alguna?

-_Tal vez…_-estaba empezando a pensar lo peor-_jamás pensé que Yuu-chan fuera capaz de tener un amante._

-¿Quién es él, Yuuri?-por fin habían reparado en su presencia.

-Ah, es mi hermano.-susurro el moreno, por fin lo habían liberado del abrazo.

-Tu hermano…-susurro lentamente el rubio.

-Shori-lo llamó-el es mi amigo Sara. Sara, el es mi hermano Shori.

-El hermano de Yuuri-dijo acercándosele para darle la mano-es un gusto.

-El gusto es mío-aún estaba un poco desorientado, pero aun así le dio la mano.

-Sara es el rey de Pequeño Cimarrón-dijo Yuuri-ayer te hable de él.

-Uhm…si-susurro arrepentido de no haberle prestado atención al menor el día anterior. Había algo atrayente en el invitado, por un momento le vino a la mente su futuro cuñado y tras analizar un poco al rubio frente a él no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento bastante tonto-_un hijo de Wolfram y de él seguramente sería un súper bishounen, aunque no pensé que hubiera alguien tan bishounen como Wolfram…_

Con la llegada de Sara, el plan de pasar tiempo a solas con Shori ahora parecía un fracaso, ya que no tenía ganas de jugar con principiantes, aunque su hermano tampoco era muy bueno, en esos momentos realmente extrañaba a Conrad. Anduvieron vagando por el castillo todo el día sin hacer nada que valga la pena mencionar, realmente no habían hecho más que deambular de un lado a otro, montaron un rato, también leyeron, pero sobre todo hablaron de cosas que Shori no entendía, cosas sobre Shin Makoku y Gran Cimarrón, cuando por fin se le escapo al rubio algo sobre Murata y como había mejorado la relación entre el maou y su prometido. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

-_Tal vez debería preguntarle a Yuuri…-_pensó ya que no se sentía cómodo, preguntándole a un desconocido como había mejorado la relación entre su hermano y el mazoku.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención era el hecho de que nombran al sabio. Más por todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada, la actitud distante de este hacia Yuuri, quien se suponía era su mejor amigo, además de la preocupación que había manifestado el rey original por él, algo no encajaba y eso lo entendía bien, lo mejor era tratar de informarse un poco ya que podía involucrar a su hermano.

-Yuuri-lo llamó luego de que se despidieron de su otro acompañante, ya era tarde y el invitado había ido a dormir, cosa que también estaba pensando en hacer el moreno.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó un tanto extrañado, ya que su hermano había estado bastante callado durante el día.

-¿Cómo fue que Wolfram y tu…?-realmente no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarlo.

El moreno solo sonrió un poco.

-Todo fue gracias a Murata…

-¿Gracias a Murata?-no entendía que tenía que ver el soukoku en eso.

-El se la pasaba reprochándome que le confesará mis sentimientos a Wolf, pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, así que hicieron un plan,-obviamente prefería omitir el hecho de que el rubio y el sabio le habían dado celos y más el hecho de que Murata le había robado un beso al mazoku, obligándolo a estallar y declarársele a Wolfram-él cual me obligo a aceptar mi amor por él y a declarármele y después decidí que quería casarme con él lo más pronto posible.

El universitario parecía bastante satisfecho con la explicación así que dejó marcharse al maou y se dirigió a descansar a su propia habitación.

Sin embargo aun no se sentía muy seguro, tenía un extraño presentimiento y muchas sospechas, pero mientras no involucraran o dañaran a Yuuri realmente no eran importantes.

-_Mientras Yuu-chan este bien, no importa nada más…_-pensó despreocupadamente recostándose en su cama, pero sentía una extraña inquietud, tenía una extraña incomodidad como si toda la calma que ahora estaban viviendo de alguna manera fuera a esfumarse. Además que todavía le llamaba la atención la actitud del sabio, y más aun la del rey original.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, espero no haber matado a nadie de aburrimiento T.T y si fue así créanme que lo siento, les mandaré flores, lo prometo ^^. Lamento la tardanza, pero no podía terminar este capítulo, que de hecho me pareció eterno, pero en fin, espero que… ¿les haya gustado? Bueno si como dije luego de este se viene lo interesante (espero o.o).

Y de regalo para los que llegaron al final y no murieron en el intento

(Inserte aquí redoble de tambores)….

Un peluche del personaje de Kyou Kara Maou de su gusto, firmado por no sé quien que no soy yo

(El marcador en mi mano no significa nada ¬¬)

En fin gracias por leerme. (u.U divago mucho)

By!^^


	8. Determinación

Ya le tocaba a Wolf otra vez, la narración es parecida a la de los primeros capítulos, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con Wolfie ^^

_**

* * *

**_

Determinación

_Lo sabía, lo supe desde el inicio, jamás debí haber aceptado aquel trato, no debí aunque…gracias a él ahora soy tan feliz._

No pude evitar contemplar a Yuuri, me gusta verlo dormir tan plácidamente, se que está cansado y yo también lo estoy, pero estos pensamientos me siguen asaltando cada noche, a veces consigo dormir un poco, pero otras no logro ni siquiera pegar un ojo.

_Jamás debí haberte creído, no debí creerte cuando dijiste que estaba bien, que idiota fui. ¿Cómo iba a estar eso bien?_

Pero yo quise creerte, estaba desesperado…

_Sin previo aviso se acerco a mí y poso sus labios en mi mejilla derecha, se acerco a mi oído y susurro._

_-Exactamente así, no me gusta involucrarme en los planes, pero esta vez no hay muchas opciones, además debo cuidar que nadie se sobrepase con el __**prometido de Shibuya **_

_-Está bien-me acaricio dulcemente el cabello-solo esta vez dejare que me utilices, solo porque se trata de Shibuya. _

Dejaste que te usará…

_Solo porque se trata de Shibuya._

Lo supe desde el inicio, pero todo el tiempo quise engañarme, quise creer que todo lo hacías por Yuuri.

_Cuento con usted von Bielefeld…esa última frase me inquietaba. Todo esto es por Yuuri, ¿entonces por qué no siento que sea así?_

Pero era obvio que no solo era por Yuuri. Quise negarlo muchas veces, pero desde el principio existía aquella atracción. Siempre presente en tu mirada, pero después de todo hacías lo posible para ocultarla y yo para ignorarla.

_¿Era por mi parecido con Shinou?_

No, sin duda era algo más, se volvió más evidente con tus reacciones.

_Bajo mi cuerpo se encontraba el de aquella persona, mi cabeza había terminado sobre su pecho y estaba completamente acostado sobre él. Trate de levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero fracasé en mi intento, volviendo a la posición anterior, con mi oído en su pecho pude percibir por primera vez que su ritmo cardiaco estaba bastante acelerado, luego de unos segundos por fin pude levantarme y me senté a un lado de su cuerpo, continuaba ahí, quieto, con el rostro cubierto por un denso rubor, lo más seguro es que en algún momento el fuese algo parecido a un tomate, pero en algún momento el rubor había disminuido hasta lograr mi vista actual. Los lentes se le habían caído y yacían a un lado de su cuerpo. Poco a poco observe como se erguía hasta sentarse, el rubor fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos largo rato_.

_Tragué saliva, tal vez mi sospecha de que las cosas no podían ser solo por Yuuri era cierta._

Pero por un momento quise creer que podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos…

_-Sabes alguna vez estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya, pero esa persona jamás se atrevió a decirme nada.-hablaba con un tono de profunda tristeza-Quizá porque sé mejor que nadie lo doloroso que es esperar, quizá en el fondo esa es la verdadera razón por la que te estoy ayudando._

_No pude evitarlo, eso me parecía la cosa más dulce que había visto jamás, eran palabras bastante dulces, lo rodee con mis brazos y lo abrace sin importarme nada, me sentía conmovido, no esperaba escuchar algo tan increíblemente tierno salir de la boca del gran sabio. Jamás había imaginado que fuese una persona capaz de decir algo tan tierno y es que… ¿no se supone que los estrategas son fríos y calculadores?_

_-Von Bielefeld-susurro hundiéndose en mi pecho, sentí como correspondía al abrazo._

_-Llámame Wolfram…_

_Me daba demasiada ternura, no me interesaba preguntarle quien lo había dañado, no importaba, parecía algo bastante doloroso, como para recordárselo. Era evidente que aun ahora lo seguía lastimando._

_-Gracias-susurro-Wolfram…_

_-De nada, los amigos del henachoko son mis amigos también…_

Nunca necesite preguntarte quien te hirió, nunca deseé saberlo.

_Esa persona me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, quería que se transformará en un amigo para mí, tenía algunos amigos, pero deseaba alguien con quien hablar de Yuuri, necesitaba de alguien que no me dijera que el que Yuuri no me amará era mi culpa. Sentí que necesitaba a esa persona. Me sentí como si llevará una vida de conocerlo. _

Quizá en el fondo siempre lo supe.

_En ese momento no pude evitar pensar que quizá si no funcionaba lo mío con Yuuri podría intentarlo con esa persona. Pero enseguida me reproche por ese pensamiento. Y es que me hacía olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad que me había invadido._

Ser amigos era algo imposible, ¿Qué clase de amigo piensa en el otro como una segunda opción si su romance actual no funciona?

_De un momento a otro estaba aprisionado entre sus brazos, podía sentir su aliento contra mi oído._

_-Que duermas bien, Wolfram-susurro de una manera bastante seductora. Y acto seguido sentí su labios presionarse contra mi mejilla. Me quede petrificado unos segundos observando la puerta que se cerraba frente a mí._

Esos recuerdos uno tras otro me atormentaban.

_¿Por qué mi henachoko no es así?_

_Volví a reprocharme por ese pensamiento. Y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con el rey. En definitiva el gran sabio era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba y era muy diferente a Yuuri. _

_Aunque también es bastante interesante._

Las estúpidas comparaciones que hice entre él y Yuuri inconscientemente. Y sobre todo aquel momento.

_Me abrazo por la espalda sin previo aviso, justo frente a Yuuri, no supe cómo reaccionar fue algo demasiado inesperado, de un momento a otro se había adueñado de mi cuerpo, pegando mi espalda contra su pecho. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo, solo podía observar la expresión de Yuuri…de un momento a otro se adueño de mis labios, pero el contacto duro poco, ya que Yuuri por fin estallo lanzándose sobre él._

No puedo olvidar ese beso, pero es tan diferente a los de Yuuri.

_No me molesto, pero…yo no soporto herir a Yuuri, nunca debí permitir que esa persona me besara, debí reaccionar, pero, no pude…_

Entre más lo pienso, más seguro estoy de que…

_Realmente lo que me molesto no fue el beso, sino el hecho de herir a Yuuri._

Yo mismo te di esperanzas, yo te alenté, pero siempre lo supiste, debiste saber que a la primera oportunidad que Yuuri me brindará correría a sus brazos, debiste saberlo.

_Yuuri es…la única persona a la que puedo y quiero amar…él es todo para mi…_

_Solo Yuuri…_

Me gustas, me gustas mucho y de alguna forma siento que te necesito y es grandioso que pueda hablarte de cualquier cosa y me escuches como si te estuviera contando lo más interesante del mundo, pero no puedo permitir que esto siga así…

_No quiero perderte…_

Estas celoso, de alguna forma aprendí a leer tus expresiones, estas herido y tal vez Yuuri llegue a notarlo.

_Nunca estuvo bien el plan, no debiste permitir que te usara y no debí usarte…_

Pero pensé que el gran sabio de Shin Makoku…no, quise creer que estaba bien.

_Está bien solo porque se trata de Shibuya._

Quise creer en tus palabras, estaba desesperado.

_Pudimos ser algo más, pero no será así…_

No será así, por fin he tomado una decisión.

_Yo solo amo a Yuuri, así que por el bien de los dos…es el momento de decirle adiós a lo que pudo y nunca será…_

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, y sigo traumada con que viene lo interesante, bueno eso espero.

¡Nos leemos pronto! (Si es que alguien me sigue leyendo o.o)

By!^^


	9. Amarga Despedida

Más drama…y más WolfxMura OwO De nuevo perdón si quedo un poco OoC. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. etc. son bienvenidas. ^^

Nota: No me odien T.T

_**

* * *

**_

Amarga despedida

El moreno no se dio cuenta cuando el mazoku se levanto de su lecho, ni tampoco se percato del momento en que este salió de la habitación, estaba en un estado de completa inconsciencia debido a la ardua labor que desempeñaba, y es que los últimos días por fin había encontrado la manera de contribuir a organizar su propia boda, más bien por fin lo habían dejado contribuir, ya que todos en su estrés no lo dejaban participar, y ahora además de ayudar en algunas cosas referentes a la ceremonia, también se encargaba de recibir alguno que otro obsequio mandado por los países aleados, de cumplir sus obligaciones como maou y además de tratar de impedir que Gran Cimarrón se atreviera a atacarlos. Además que faltaban ya poco menos de dos semanas para la boda y todo el castillo parecía de cabeza, hasta Greta cansada había optado por dormir en otra habitación y Wolf lo dejaba dormir solo de vez en cuando.

El mazoku estaba decidido necesitaba hablar con el sabio, lo había decidido algunas noches atrás, pero ese asunto le quitaba el sueño, ya que hace mucho que no lo veía y además necesitaba encontrar la ocasión correcta para decirle lo que había decidido, y es que en verdad apreciaba al soukoku y no soportaba la idea de romperle el corazón, pero él estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente a Yuuri, así que no había espacio para otra persona en su corazón. Y es que él no era como cualquier pretendiente, era el mejor amigo de Yuuri, el gran sabio, la persona que con una mirada parecía capaz de leerle el pensamiento, era la persona que había conseguido hacer estallar en celos a Yuuri.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en la madrugada, paseando por los silenciosos corredores del castillo, por aquellos casi interminables corredores, apenas iluminados por la luz de luna que se filtraba por los ventanales. Otra noche de insomnio, era estúpido, se había vuelto su rutina, siempre de alguna u otra forma terminaba viendo en dirección a aquel lugar, al lugar donde lo encontró por primera vez, al lugar donde lo llevo aquella carta después de que el moreno lo besara, aquel día cuando le fue revelado ese plan. Era idiota pensar que el soukoku estaría ahí como aquella noche, era estúpido esperar verlo ahí perdido en sus pensamientos como aquel día, contemplando el cielo estrellado, pero era aun más estúpido que aquella visión fuera real, estaba ahí, junto aquellas flores, las flores de su madre, las que llevaban su nombre, justo ahí, bañado por la luz de la luna, frente a él la persona que se había encargado de quitarle el sueño las últimas noches, la persona con quien más necesitaba hablar. Se tallo los ojos un par de veces, antes de decidirse a acercarse a aquel individuo. Era como un sueño encontrarlo ahí, esa era su oportunidad.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Yo tampoco-contesto clavando su mirada en él unos segundos, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de él para después clavar su vista en aquellos ojos verdes, como tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de aquel rubio que vagaba sin parar por su mente-¿Qué tal las cosas con Shibuya?

Realmente no le interesaba, le dolía preguntar, pero era necesario. Era necesario recordarse a sí mismo que el chico frente a él tenía un dueño y era necesario recordar que ese era Yuuri. Su mejor amigo.

El rubio lo miro unos instantes antes de contestar, se sentía tan cansado que se sentó, el solo se limito a imitarlo, sentía la necesidad, no la urgencia de segur contemplando aquella persona, quería grabar en su mente a aquel ángel frente a él. Cada precioso y doloroso segundo a su lado.

-Todo esta yendo bastante…

Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por los labios del otro, una vez más se había posesionado de esos labios, una vez más podía sentir ese cálido contacto.

-Yo…-dijo reaccionando unos instantes después, no se había controlado y ahora se reprendía por eso, pero ¿Cómo controlarse si esos labios eran demasiado tentadores?

No pudo evitar impresionarse al sentir los labios del rubio aprisionar los suyos. ¿Acaso era un sueño? No, era real.

-¿Wolfram…?

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar, pero por fin lo había entendido, había entendido lo que había detrás de aquel beso. Los dos estaban seguros de eso, ambos lo habían entendido, pero aun así era necesario que alguien lo dijera.

-¿Esto es una despedida…?-Sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla del rubio.

-Si…-dijo clavando su mirada en la del otro.

En ese momento sentían una inexplicable necesidad del otro, era como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron. Unían sus labios una y otra vez, como si de ello dependiera su vida, solo esa noche, solo una noche…y se olvidarían de todo para decir adiós eternamente…Mañana volverían a su rutina, como si jamás hubiera pasado, solo esa noche se dejarían llevar…

Pero ninguno era capaz de ver la mentira que había en aquella despedida, ninguno quería verla, ni tampoco eran capaces de sentir la mirada de aquella persona que los observaba horrorizada a la distancia.

-Esto no…-sentía el estomago revuelto, ¿cómo era posible…?-Wolfram… ¿por qué?-apenas y podía contener las lagrimas, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso a su hermano? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a Yuuri? A Yuuri quien confiaba plenamente en ellos... ¿cómo podían hacerse llamar sus amigos y hacerle eso?-Yuu-chan…-¿Cómo eran capaces de hacerle eso a Yuuri?, ¿acaso no habían jurado cuidar de él?, ¿acaso no habían jurado protegerlos?, ¿no eran ellos los que aseguraban ser capaces de sacrificar su vida por salvar la de Yuuri?

-Tengo que decírselo…es lo mejor….-dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de su hermano menor.

-Shori-sama…-giro lentamente al escuchar su nombre, para observar salir al joven de ojos dorados de entre la oscuridad, era algo raro, más por el hecho de que esta vez no portaba aquellas gafas.-¿no debería estar durmiendo?-cuestiono con amabilidad.

-Yo…-respondió desviando su mirada hacia las escena que ofrecían el mazoku y el soukoku.-necesito ir con Yuuri…

-Me temo que eso no es posible.-lo miro extrañado, ya que jamás imagino esa respuesta, pero enseguida termino perdido en esos ojos dorados, tan perdido que no se dio cuenta cuando estos empezaron a tornarse azules-Esto solo es un sueño, ¿no estás de acuerdo?, ahora debes ir a tu habitación, todo esto es solo una pesadilla, solo eso…

-¿Pesadilla…?-susurro el mayor claramente confundido, pero sin decir otra palabra se marcho con rumbo a su habitación.

El pelilargo sonrió con satisfacción al haber logrado su objetivo para después exclamar:

-Berias, asegúrate de que no haya más testigos.

-Sí, su majestad-respondió el aludido entre las sombras.

El rey solo le dedico una última mirada a la escena de antes de marcharse con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Bueno ni tan amarga pero bueno…

Shori metiche ¬¬… ¿Sara que no tienes un reino que gobernar? .

Convertí a Wolf en infiel (?) O.O


	10. El corazón no obedece a la razón

Mura-Mura suenas como pervertido o.o

De nuevo WolfxMurata, esta vez un poco mas...bueno es continuación de lo anterior asi que ya se imaginaran.

Bueno aquí la continuación de lo anterior…que creo que está muy OoC pero en fin a mi parecer todo el fic lo esta o.o

Nos leemos abajo (?)

_**

* * *

**_

El corazón no obedece a la razón

Seguí besándolo, cada segundo sentía como se acortaba la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, sin darnos cuenta terminamos en un abrazo, que se volvía cada vez más estrecho, podía percibir claramente el calor de su cuerpo y cada parte de él, era como si fuéramos a fundirnos.

_No está bien…_

Empecé a bajar suavemente por ese níveo cuello, bajando lentamente aquel camisón rosa, para dejar a la vista su pecho, comencé a recorrerlo con mis labios, desde su frente hasta su clavícula, cubriéndolo de besos, podía sentir claramente como se estremecía ante cada contacto.

_¿En qué estarás pensando?_

Me pregunto si estarás pensando en el, lo más seguro es que así sea pero aun así yo deseo probar tu cuerpo, probar todo de ti, solo deseo…

_Hacerte mío…_

De un segundo a otro me encontré a mi mismo recorriendo aquel cuello por segunda o tercera vez, pero esta vez con mi lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de tu piel. Sintiéndote estremecer, escuchándote ahogar esos débiles gemidos.

_Está mal, ambos lo sabemos, necesitamos decir adiós a estos sentimientos pero…_

Esta no es la forma, solo es una mentira más que deseamos creer.

_-¿Esto es una despedida…?_

_-Si…_

Solo es un error, un error que terminara por hacernos sentir peor de lo que ya nos sentimos…Sin embargo ahora, solo puedo sentir dicha.

_Solo por esta noche, solo por hoy quiero creer en esta mentira…_

Mantienes los ojos cerrados, no sé desde cuando, yo deslizo mis manos por tu cuerpo, acariciándote, puedo notar lo que dices, tus labios forman ese nombre, aun cuando haces todo lo posible porque no lo escuche, porque no lo note, ya lo he hecho.

_Lo amas…_

Yuuri, eso es lo que dices, el es todo en lo que piensas…

_Necesito detenerme…duele y sé que para ti también será doloroso, pero por más que lucho, cuando estoy frente a ti yo no puedo controlarme, mi mente grita una cosa y mi cuerpo hace otra…_

-Espera…-de un momento a otro terminaste recostado sobre el suelo y yo sobre tu cuerpo, ya casi me he desecho de aquella prenda-no…-susurras mientras te beso, tratas de ahogar uno que otro gemido, al sentir mis manos escabullirse entre tus piernas...

_Mi cabeza grita para, pero no quiero hacerlo, está mal pienso, pero no puedo controlarme, solo deseo tenerte para mi…_

-Dije que pararás-reclamas lanzándome una mirada severa, por fin soy capaz de detenerme, solo puedo contemplarte mientras comienzas a acomodarte la prenda de dormir-su alteza…-susurras empujándome suavemente, para que te deje libre.

-Llámame Ken…-respondo liberándote, estoy consciente de lo que me dirás.

-Ken…-me resulta extraño pero a la vez magnifico escuchar mi nombre de pila salir de tus labios-yo no…

_Lo entiendo, tú no puedes entregarte a mí…_

-Está bien-susurro.-Lo mejor será que vayas con Shibuya, seguro se asustara si despierta y no te encuentra a su lado.

-Gracias-susurras sonriendo-entonces buenas noches…

No dejas de sorprenderme, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme. Sin esperarlo, besas mi mejilla cariñosamente y entonces solo te marchas, tal y como viniste, solo puedo contemplarte, me quedo unos segundos mirando el camino que acabas de tomar, hace algún tiempo que desapareciste de mi vista pero no puedo dejar de mirar en aquella dirección.

_No quiero volver a la realidad…_

La noche está acabando poco a poco, falta alrededor de una hora para el amanecer.

_Solo una noche…y mañana volveremos a la rutina…_

Me dirijo a mi habitación, no quiero pensar en nada pero no puedo evitarlo.

_¿Por qué no pude parar?_

Me descontrolas demasiado, me gustas de sobremanera y yo también te gusto pero no de la misma forma, tu amas a Yuuri…

_Todo el tiempo estuviste pensando en el._

Solo me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos, necesito dormir el poco tiempo que queda.

_Ya no quiero pensar en eso…_

Me reprendo una y otra vez, no debí haber ido al castillo, no debí obedecer a Shinou, yo debí controlarme…

_Me pareció raro que me pidiera que fuera al castillo, pero hacia días que me insistía en que hablara con Shibuya._

_-Necesito que vayas a visitar a Yuuri-su tono era bastante serio, así que pensé que probablemente tendría un mal presentimiento._

_-Iré mañana-era demasiado tarde como para llegar de improviso al castillo._

_-Necesito que vayas en este momento.-se veía demasiado preocupado y yo me sentía bastante culpable por haberlo ignorado los días anteriores. Así que opte por obedecerlo y me encamine al castillo._

Pero claro solo pude toparme con todos durmiendo y entonces apareció el y bueno empezó aquella "despedida".

_Siento la necesidad de llorar pero…no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo._

Llevo algún tiempo recostado con los ojos cerrados hundiéndome en esos pensamientos, cuando escucho un ruido extraño, abrí los ojos de golpe, al sentir aquella extraña presencia.

-Sabes, deberían tener más cuidado con lo que hacen…-era claro el tono de burla en su voz-hacer ese tipo de cosas con el prometido de Yuuri no es bueno…

Justo en la orilla de mi cama se encontraba sentado aquel individuo que había estado fastidiándome semanas antes, aquel que parecía decir todo lo que no deseaba escuchar. Me incorpore para observarlo.

-No deberías inmiscuirte en habitaciones ajenas-reproche sin comprender bien de lo que me hablaba. No estaba de humor para conversar con él.

Me miro unos segundos arqueando la ceja.

-Da igual-respondió despreocupadamente-deben tener cuidado con lo que hacen, después de todo el hermano de Yuuri los ha visto.

-¿El hermano de Shibuya…?-por fin caí en la cuenta de lo que hablaba, se estaba refiriendo a Wolfram y a mí. Y a…

¿Acaso alguien más nos había visto?

-Tranquilo ya me encargue…-comento probablemente al ver mi expresión.-Sin embargo…

_Un mal presentimiento me invadió en aquel momento._

* * *

Bueno aquí el final de este capítulo y Jeje ¿los deje en suspenso?

Oki, hasta la próxima.

Chao!~


	11. El trato

Aquí está la continuación, y nos acercamos al final y según yo al clímax de la historia. Este capítulo contiene…MurataxShinou bueno o eso debería contener según yo.

En fin espero no les resulte confuso ni nada de eso, cualquier duda, sugerencia, corrección, critica, etc. Son más que bienvenidas.

Nos leemos abajo (?)

_**

* * *

**_

El trato

De alguna manera había conseguido colarse en aquella habitación, de alguna manera había conseguido entrar sin ser detectado o tal vez el sabio estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no consiguió detectarlo hasta que este se posiciono a un lado suyo, hasta que sintió el movimiento realizado por la fuerza de ese cuerpo sobre su colchón.

-Sabes, deberían tener más cuidado con lo que hacen…-era claro el tono de burla en su voz-hacer ese tipo de cosas con el prometido de Yuuri no es bueno…

-No deberías inmiscuirte en habitaciones ajenas-reprocho el sabio.

-Da igual-respondió despreocupadamente-deben tener cuidado con lo que hacen, después de todo el hermano de Yuuri los ha visto.

-¿El hermano de Shibuya…?

-Tranquilo ya me encargue…-comento-Sin embargo…

Era seguro que el rey de Pequeño Cimarrón estaba riéndose para sus adentros, si, Yuuri era interesante pero el soukoku era otra cosa, era muy entretenido y el rey deseaba averiguar hasta que punto podría entretenerse a costa del sabio.

-Sin embargo…-susurro el soukoku. Mientras una sensación de malestar lo invadía. Estaba seguro de que le diría algo que realmente no deseaba escuchar.

-También necesitas comprar mi silencio…-exclamo el rubio expectante.

Sentía una enorme curiosidad por la expresión que tendría el sabio, cosa que le resulto imposible ver, ya que el sabio uso de escudo aquel brillo de las gafas.

-Shori-sama no recuerda nada y no lo hará a menos que se lo ordene-necesitaba presionarlo, y es que en el fondo se preguntaba que tanto aguantaría aquel sujeto antes de romperse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Estaba cediendo, no estaba en condiciones de negociar, estaba en clara desventaja, además de que lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas a Wolfram.

La expresión del rubio cambio por una de desilusión, le había resultado muy fácil y el juego parecía un tanto aburrido. Y es que para él era un juego, necesitaba despejarse de alguna manera, ya que sus planes de unificar Gran y Pequeño Cimarrón estaban marchando a la perfección, no tenía nada interesante que hacer, o al menos eso pensaba hasta el día en que había llegado inesperadamente a visitar al maou, esperando con ello salir de la rutina y con suerte encontrar algo entretenido. Lo había encontrado, había encontrado algo tan entretenido que no planeaba dejarlo hasta estar satisfecho y es que sin duda todos los que estaban cerca de Yuuri eran interesantes, y lo más interesante de todo eran la clase de sentimientos que el sabio tenia por el mazoku de fuego.

-¿Y bien?-susurro mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

El sabio lo miro durante algunos segundos como esperando que le dijera algo más. Y es que esperaba escuchar un pedido en particular, tal vez que le cediera algo, que quisiera un objeto o algo parecido. Pero el rubio no parecía dispuesto a decir más.

-Ya veo entonces tendré que decirle a Yuuri-exclamo con ese molesto tono de falsa inocencia.

-No, espera…

Había picado el anzuelo, pero no estaba seguro de saber que pedirle, ya que por primera vez había improvisado el plan, por primera vez no sabía que más podía hacer. Y es que… ¿qué podría darle que él no tuviera ya?

-Yo…-no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Estaba resultando, le había tendido una trampa al gran sabio, pero honestamente no tenía nada que pedir y el otro nada que ofrecer. No tenía nada que realmente le interesara, pero no iba dejar que el soukoku se diera cuenta, ya se le ocurriría algo. Y es que aunque el estratega estuviera muy fuera de sí estos días no podía correr el riesgo y confiarse.

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?-hablo con falsa seguridad, tenía que hacer lo posible por que el otro no notara el engaño en su actitud.

-Yo…-empezó, no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir pero estaba desesperado, si este abría la boca y Shori lo apoyaba entonces seguro que Yuuri ya no los perdonaría, estaba seguro de que el maou aun estaba un poco susceptible por como acabo el plan para por fin emparejarlo con Wolf-haré lo que quieras…

-Bien entonces….-medito unos instantes-por ahora quiero que te vayas del castillo.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pensar en lo que haría, y con el soukoku lejos le sería más fácil.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, buenas noches.-susurro dándole la espalda para abandonar la habitación.

Abandono el castillo tan pronto como pudo, necesitaba estar solo, se sentía confundido, culpable y algo así como un objeto. Logro que las sacerdotisas lo dejaran solo argumentando que se sentía mal, sin explicar las razones de su salida. Se había vuelto un buen mentiroso con el tiempo, había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo aquel mazoku solo lograba descontrolarlo. Le parecía raro no ver a Shinou por ninguna parte, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para estar solapando las fechorías de su majestad.

Tras varias noches de encierro, por fin empezó a caer en cuenta de algo. Cada vez se sentía más triste y lo más seguro era que probablemente solo estaba consiguiendo deprimirse. Pero no tenía ganas de salir, no estaba seguro del paso del tiempo, tampoco sentía hambre, eso ya no importaba. ¿Y es que para qué salir? Con que cara iría a ver a Shibuya y a von Bielefeld casarse, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de ver a su amigo a la cara.

Estaba empezando a sentirse usado, sabía que era un idiota por permitirlo pero…

-Algo está mal conmigo…-susurro su voz sonaba extraña, incluso el mismo se extraño al escucharla. ¿Hacia cuantos días que no escuchaba ni su propia voz? ¿Cuántos días llevaba aislado?

Era de noche, de nuevo era de noche, se acerco a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas, se había vuelto su habito desde muchas vidas atrás, el único habito que esa alma parecía poseer, por alguna razón se sentía un poco más tranquilo al mirarlas.

Lanzo un leve suspiro. Ahí estaba como todas las noches aquella luna que siempre estaba observándolo, pero hacia varias noches que parecía estar ahí únicamente burlándose de él, de su desdicha. No pudo evitar recordar lo que paso antes de que abandonara el castillo, había aceptado hacer todo lo que aquella persona le ordenara.

-Estoy siendo usado… ¿acaso yo…?-sin poder evitarlo sintió como una lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla, pero no tenia caso limpiarla, ¿para qué si seguramente otra la remplazaría dentro de poco? Sonrió con tristeza ante estos pensamientos-¿siempre he sido usado…?

De pronto sintió como era envuelto por unos brazos, no se inmuto era obvio de quien se trataba, ya que jamás escucho abrirse la puerta. Empezó a sentir que esos brazos lo envolvían cada vez más atrayéndolo hacia él, también pudo sentir el roce de los cabellos de aquella persona, y su aliento que suavemente impactaba su oído.

-Murata-susurro la voz conocida, ya no le resultaba extraño que lo llamara igual que como lo hacia el moreno, estaba acostumbrado igual que cuando lo llamaba "mi sabio".

Solo pudo colocar su mano sobre uno de los brazos que lo aprisionaban, pero aun no podía contener aquellas lágrimas que caían incesantemente por sus mejillas. Lo entendía estaba preocupado era evidente, ya que era extraño que hubiera llegado al extremo de abrazarlo, pero aun así notaba algo raro en la actitud del rey original. Nunca había tomado esa actitud, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo, ni siquiera con el gran sabio que lo ayudo a librar la batalla contra Soushu. Se sorprendió un poco cuando el mayor deshizo el abrazo, en parte porque en el fondo era lo que necesitaba, pero también en parte porque la actitud del otro lo tenía intrigado.

Lo miro unos segundos pero en la boca del rubio solo se formo una de esas magnificas sonrisas ególatras que solía demostrar y sin previo aviso lo tomo del brazo, el sabio solo obedeció, sabía que podía darle algo de pelea, pero no tenía ganas si quiera de intentarlo. Lo guio hasta la cama y una vez que estuvieron cerca de esta se sentó a observarlo. El sabio lo miro sin entender, pero este no parecía dispuesto a liberar su brazo. En un movimiento el soukoku trato de liberar su brazo y girar sobre sí mismo, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sobre el mayor. El fundador de Shin Makoku aprovecho el incidente para aprisionar aun más el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Shinou…?-hablo por primera vez el menor ya que de alguna forma había acabado sentado sobre las piernas del mayor. Se estremeció al sentir el aliento del otro contra su piel. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Pensó unos instantes en detenerlo, pero todo aquello lo hacía sentir bien, además tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba planeando realmente el rey.

Este lo sujeto del mentón levantando su cabeza a fin de despejar su cuello, sin advertencia alguna ya había desabrochado la camisa del pijama del chico, y ahora recorría suavemente el cuello de este con sus labios, mientras deslizaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de este. Estaba empezando a amar la sensación de que el cuerpo de este se estremeciera y mas el hecho de saber que él era el culpable, pero lo más placentero eran los suspiros y débiles gemidos que lanzaba el menor. Le encantaba esa actitud sumisa, y es que por alguna razón el cuerpo del sabio lo volvía loco, ese cuerpo pequeño lo hacía demasiado deseable.

-Murata…-volvió a exclamar, deseaba besarlo, lo ansiaba. Trato de girar lo menos bruscamente que pudo la cara del chico y entonces unió sus labios con los de él. Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba esos labios, era perfecto, más por el hecho de que el menor obediente le seguía sin dudar. Poco a poco el beso se volvía más apasionado y el calor en ambos iba aumentando de sobre manera.

Esto sin duda era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse amado, necesitaba sentir que todavía valía algo. De nuevo se estaba dejando llevar como lo había hecho algunas noches atrás en el castillo con el descendiente de la persona que ahora estaba besando.

-Murata…-lo llamo, elevándolo un poco por los aires para sentarlo junto a él.

Lo miro sin entender, ¿acaso ellos no…? La desesperación se apodero de él, rápidamente se acerco al mayor para unir sus labios de nuevo. Este le correspondió, pero no hizo ningún otro intento de despojarlo de las prendas que le quedaban, solo lo beso, sin acariciar más que su cabello. Le sonrío dulcemente.

-No entiendo…-exclamo al fin, su voz aun sonaba extraña. ¿Qué era lo que quería de él?

Le dedico una mirada, para elevar suavemente su rostro, quería contemplarlo, podía percibir como las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en los ojos de su acompañante.

-Murata…-susurro, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.-No…Ken te amo.

El soukoku se quedo quieto por la impresión, ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto?, ¿Por qué ahora le decía lo que había estado esperando que le dijera hace 4000 años?, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Te amo.-susurro el rey original antes de desaparecer dejando solo al ya de por si confundido sabio.

* * *

Bueno estoy bastante conforme con la historia en general y con este capítulo Jeje solo me queda aclarar que Sara no es malo solo…Am… esta aburrido… (?)

Ya solo quedan cinco o seis capítulos, no estoy muy segura pero bueno.

Chao!~


	12. Tormenta

Bien ya había medio dejado atrás esta historia Jeje por estar actualizando mi otro fic, en fin decidí continuarla por capricho además de que estoy muy encariñada con la historia y con los personajes y actitudes de estos en fin muchas gracias por el comentario JAFRYN la verdad es que ya me estaba sintiendo solita TT^TT y tu comentario me ayudo a ver algo que había pasado por alto, gracias y espero que te guste el capi.^^

Bueno continuando con mi hobby de hacer sufrir a Mura y por qué no también a Wolf (inserte risa malévola), repito Sara no es malo solo esta aburrido (y es ocioso ¬¬ como yo ^^)

*Aclaraciones: como siempre los pensamientos/recuerdos en cursivas y los diálogos después del guión (-) a si y cuando vean esto oOoOo es que empieza otra narración esto es porque están narrando dos personajes uno de ellos es Wolf y el otro es Sara así que cuando vean eso ya saben. Y puede que el capitulo sea un poco deprimente pero les aseguro que todo se arreglara. ^^

Cualquier duda la responderé con gusto.

Nos leemos abajo (?)

_**

* * *

**_

Tormenta

Nunca estuvo bien, lo supe desde el principio, no debí dejarme llevar.

_Debí dejar todo como estaba…_

No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, técnicamente le fui infiel a Yuuri y…con su mejor amigo.

_-¿Esto es una despedida…?_

_-Si…_

Me sentí sucio aquella vez que me beso y sin embargo aquella noche en que nos encontramos lo bese sin ningún problema.

_Me hace sentir tan bien…_

No está bien yo no debería sentir esto ni siquiera pensarlo.

_Me gusta pero…_

No a unos días de la boda.

_Yo no lo amo…_

Él lo entiende y entonces ¿por qué?

_¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿Por qué decidió seguir con esto?_

Nunca fue una despedida, nunca fue justa, pero en ese momento la razón no sirvió de nada, no pensé que fuéramos a llegar tan lejos en ningún momento pensé que tendría que pararte.

_Comenzaste a besarme, tenía curiosidad de que tan lejos querías llegar, se sentía bien no puedo negarlo, pero cada vez las caricias aumentaban un poco mas de tono…_

_-Para-pensé un poco aterrado-anda para, no puedo hacer esto, yo…amo a Yuuri…_

_Pero tu parecías no notarlo, cerré los ojos, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no había duda deseabas hacerme tuyo…de una forma u otra Yuuri vino a mi mente y comencé a imaginar que tus manos eran las suyas, sin querer empecé a susurrar su nombre tratando de que no lo escucharas lo mas silenciosamente posible para que no lo notaras._

Estoy seguro que lo notaste, para ti yo soy un libro abierto…

_-Espera…-susurré, hace un rato ya que estas encima de mí, aprisionándome-no…-supliqué, tu solo me besas, trato de ahogar uno que otro gemido, pero me es imposible con tus manos deslizándose por mis piernas…_

_Se siente tan bien pero…no puedo permitirlo. Esto está llegando demasiado lejos…yo no puedo entregarme a ti…_

_-Dije que pararás-reclamé lanzándote una mirada severa, al parecer por fin estas entrando en razón y ya has parado de besarme, aproveché para acomodarme mejor el camisón-su alteza…-susurré empujándote suavemente, para que me libres._

_-Llámame Ken…-respondes liberándome._

_-Ken…-me resulta extraño llamarte así ya que ni siquiera Yuuri te llama así-yo no…_

_Espero que lo entiendas, yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Yuuri…y esto es como traicionarlo._

_-Está bien-susurras.-Lo mejor será que vayas con Shibuya, seguro se asustara si despierta y no te encuentra a su lado._

_-Gracias-sonrió-entonces buenas noches…_

_Me despido de ti besándote la mejilla, como tú lo hiciste tantas veces antes. Te quiero lo sé, me gustas pero no te amo y no puedo hacerlo, me gusta tenerte y me gusta que me entiendas, me gusta necesitarte pero no voy a traicionar a Yuuri lo amo demasiado como para hacerle daño._

Sigo preguntándome ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si sabias que estaba mal continuaste?

_Es doloroso estar con Yuuri sabiendo lo que hice, no me siento merecedor de sus besos, de sus caricias yo…no merezco tenerlo…_

No puedo decirle a Yuuri lo que hice, solo conseguiría dañarlo, pero cada vez está más cercana la boda y no puedo seguir mintiéndole la culpa me está matando…

_Me duele demasiado pero... ¿cuánto te dolerá a ti? Me pregunto si dolerá mucho…_

Debe de ser así, a mi me dolía cuando Yuuri huía de mí, me dolía que negara sus sentimientos por mí pero…

_Yo te di alas, te di esperanzas y sin embargo…_

Siempre supiste que mi corazón le pertenecía a Yuuri.

_¿Por qué dejas que siga hiriéndote? ¿Por qué venias por más si te dolía? ¿Por qué permitiste que siguiera haciéndote daño? ¿Por qué seguías viniendo a mí?_

Realmente la culpa me está matando, soy un monstro.

_¿Cómo pude ser capaz de traicionar a Yuuri así?, ¿cómo fui capaz de dañar a esa persona?_

Soy un monstro, no puedo contener más el llanto.

_¿Cómo puedo seguir mintiéndole a Yuuri?_

No puedo ni verle a la cara, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

_¿Qué clase de basura soy?_

Necesito salir de aquí no puedo estar en la misma habitación con Yuuri, no puedo verle a la cara, no puedo dejar que note mi llanto, yo simplemente no puedo más…

-¿Wolf…?-se nota la preocupación en su voz-¿Te sientes mal?

_No merezco que te preocupes por mí…_

-¿Wolf…?-puedo ver tu cara de pánico-¿Wolf por qué lloras?

_Para, yo no quiero…hacerte daño…_

-¿Wolf…? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Gisela?

_Te amo…_

Lo abrazo, necesito de él, necesito sentir que todo está bien, necesito sentir que me amas.

_Te necesito…_

-¿Wolf…?-dices mientras empiezo a besarte.

Pero te dejas llevar, mientras me abrazas.

_Perdóname…_

Hace un rato que estas quieto mientras te beso, pero me consta que tus manos tiemblan un poco cuando deslizo las mías hasta tu pecho.

_¿Aun me temes?_

Te amo, por favor déjame saber que tú también me amas. No puedo evitarlo, necesito de ti.

_Ya no quiero recordar, solo quiero quedarme junto a ti…_

Te estoy asustando, lo sé, note como temblaste cuando te arranque la camisa.

_Lo siento…_

Puedo notar que quieres gritar mientras recorro tu cuerpo con mis labios, seguramente te parece muy repentino.

_Ámame por favor, ámame aunque no sea digno de ti…_

Quieres que pare ¿cierto? Y entonces… ¿Por qué no te alejas o huyes de mi como lo hacías antes?

_Ámame por favor…_

Te lastimo, te asusto y aun así no te alejas…

_Perdóname, por favor…_

-Yuuri…-puedo sentir como claramente mi voz se quiebra-lo siento…

-¿Wolf…? ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

Puedo sentir claramente como las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, aquellas lágrimas escurridizas que solo empeoran las cosas. Hace un rato ya que he dejado de besarte, solo me aferro a tu pecho, escondiéndome de tu mirada, no puedo verte a la cara.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, está bien ya no estoy asustado-tratas de consolarme-puedes seguir, está bien si quieres hacerlo, si te hace feliz esta bien…

No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…

_No te merezco, yo…soy muy poca cosa para ti…_

-Seré valiente lo prometo, seré fuerte Wolf…

-¿Por qué…?

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

-Porque te amo, Wolf.

Ya no aguanto más tengo que decirte la verdad aun si me odias después de esto.

-No, por favor…

_Perdóname…_

-¿Wolf…?

-Por favor, Yuuri, por favor…

Finalmente te miro a los ojos, puedo notar tu preocupación aunque las lagrimas ruedan copiosamente por mis mejillas y sé que te estoy preocupando, perdóname…

-Por favor, no me ames…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Wolf…qué tienes?

-No me ames…

Me abrazas fuertemente, te duele y no entiendes porque te digo esto pero lo que te hice es imperdonable, lo que hice no solo estuvo mal, tal vez incluso arruine tu amistad con él.

-Wolf me estas asustando…

-Perdóname, yo no soy merecedor de tu amor.

Me sueltas un momento para poder observar mi rostro, puedo ver como las lagrimas empiezan a arremolinarse en tus ojos, no tardaran mucho en desbordarse.

-Yuuri te lo suplico…por favor….no me ames

Las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse, algunas se deslizan suavemente por tu rostro, pero otras escapan y se estampan contra mi cara.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Puedo notar el dolor en tu voz.

_Perdóname, te estoy lastimando._

-Si es eso lo que quieres entonces…

Te miro sin entender.

_Duele, duele mucho, pero lo que más me duele es verte así y saber que es por mi culpa._

-Quiero que me digas que no me amas…

_Duele, por favor para…_

-Dime que nunca me amaste…

_Te estoy lastimando demasiado._

-Solo de esa forma, yo…te dejaré en paz….

-Yo…

_No puedo decirlo, yo te amo demasiado Yuuri…ya no puedo mentirte más…_

-Dilo…

_Ya no puedo mentirte más…_

-No puedo…

-Entonces no me pidas cosas imposibles.

-Pero yo…

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Hice algo malo…

-No importa lo que hayas hecho, todo estará bien, ya verás cómo lo resolveremos.

-No, no se puede resolver…

-¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo como para no decírmelo.

-Hice algo que ni siquiera tú me perdonarás...

-Como sabes que no te perdonare si ni siquiera me lo has dicho

-Lo sé…

-¿Wolf qué hiciste?

-No puedo decirte…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de que me odies.

-Yo jamás sería capaz de odiarte, Wolf no importa lo que sea no me enojare contigo.

-Yo…su alteza…

En ese momento comencé a llorar nuevamente Yuuri solo me abrazo esperando a que me calmará.

-Le gusto a Murata…

Me miro esperando que le dijera algo más.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, Wolf…yo pensé que….

-Estuve a punto de entregarme a él…

Su expresión cambio drásticamente, esa sonrisa comprensiva se desvaneció y me miro serio.

-Yo no quería pero…-mi voz fue ahogada por los sollozos que no podía contener más.

Yuuri solo me miraba acariciando mi cabello.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, no importa…

-Yo no podía romperle el corazón, sabía que estaba mal…yo…

-No importa yo te amo y sé que esto también fue mi culpa, está bien.

Me abrazo y yo solo pude llorar, necesitaba liberarme de esa carga, necesitaba de Yuuri, necesitaba ese abrazo, necesitaba que alguien supiera de todo el dolor que había cargado estas últimas semanas y sobre todo necesitaba llorar…

-Está bien, yo te amo Wolf y nada hará que deje de hacerlo.

**oOoOo**

No pude evitar detenerme estaba lloviendo a cantaros y yo paseando aburrido por el castillo, falta solo un día para la boda de Yuuri así que está demasiado ocupado como para prestarme atención, yo mismo le pedí a Berias que se quedara en su habitación, me molesta un poco tenerlo merodeando por ahí cuando necesito tiempo para pensar o cuando estoy aburrido de muerte. Seguí mi camino, hasta el lugar donde encontré a esa pareja, realmente me pregunto qué diría Yuuri si me atrevo a decirle lo que estaban haciendo su prometido y su estratega aquella noche.

Por cierto desde aquel día ya no lo he vuelto a ver, a decir verdad en cierta forma me alegra porque no tenía nada que ofrecerme y yo nada que pedirle que no tuviera ya aunque sin el estoy más aburrido que nunca.

Me resulta extraño que el prometido de Yuuri pueda cargar tan bien el peso de lo que hizo aquella noche, en cierta forma esperaba que se quebrara y le dijera el mismo a Yuuri lo que hizo pero parece que no pasará en fin lo más seguro es que al final tenga que decirle la verdad a Yuuri, después de todo es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?

Algo llama mi atención, estoy seguro de haber visto algo moviéndose entre las plantas, me acerco lo más que puedo para asegurarme de que no hay nada, pero definitivamente se trata de una persona.

Al instante lo reconozco, es justo esa persona quien fue mi fuente de entretenimiento todos estos días antes de que le ordenara marcharse del castillo, pero…hay algo diferente en él, luce más delgado, luce descuidado, ¿luce más desdichado que de costumbre?

No eso es imposible ¿cierto? Solo está ahí bajo la lluvia con la vista perdida, probablemente ha estado llorando, no, probablemente está llorando, pero no puedo saberlo la lluvia se confunde con sus lagrimas, su rostro y su cuerpo están completamente empapados, su cabello está pegado a su cara. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra esta seria deprimente, hermosamente deprimente.

Sin saber exactamente porque me acerco a él, debo sacarlo de la lluvia ¿cierto? Sería un problema para Yuuri si su padrino de bodas se enferma a solo unos días de la ceremonia además yo no tendría nada interesante que hacer si acaso muriera por algo tan estúpido como pescar una neumonía por estar en medio de una tormenta.

Tomó su brazo y lo jaló trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, me mira, pero hay algo extraño en su mirar, es como si dentro de él también hubiera una tormenta, pero esta es mucho más intensa que la que se está viviendo en este mundo. Lo guío mientras camina en silencio siguiéndome, ahora si no hay duda está llorando estoy seguro a pesar de que las gotas de lluvia se deslizan por su piel una tras otra puedo asegurar que algunas de ellas son producto de su llanto.

Su mirada luce vacía, lo conduzco con cuidado a la habitación donde noches antes irrumpí solo para hacer un trato con él. Solo me sigue, entramos, su habitación no está muy limpia pero esta tal y como la dejo después de todo lleva fuera alrededor de dos semanas.

-Bien aquí estas-no espero respuesta solo quiero marcharme, pero algo me lo impide un sentimiento extraño me hace permanecer estático mientras lo miro dirigirse a la ventana y arrancar las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de los relámpagos mientras la lluvia golpea violentamente los vidrios.

Al parecer esta tormenta está empeorando, me alegra haberlo encontrado a tiempo.

-Después de la tormenta viene la calma…

Lo miro sin entender, el solo gira para contemplarme. Lo miro lo más posible tratando de analizar cada pequeña expresión que me pueda dar una pista de lo que está pensando pero la oscuridad me dificulta demasiado la tarea.

-Deberías cambiarte…-espero una respuesta pero no parece que vaya a llegar nunca.

Un relámpago ilumina la habitación mientras yo me acerco a él, su mirada esta gacha puedo contemplar esa expresión de profundo sufrimiento, de ira, de desesperación. Quizá vaya a arremeter contra mí, pero no puedo evitar acercármele me causa una sensación extraña.

-No lo entiendo…-dices de repente.

Yo sigo aproximándome no puedo entender tu pesar, yo nunca he amado, Yuuri me gustaba, lo admiraba en cierta forma, pero…Yo ciertamente no puedo entender tus sentimientos hacia Yuuri y hacia su prometido.

_No puedo entenderlo…_

¿Por qué si duele sigues a su lado?

_Yo solo vivo para mi, siempre ha sido así…_

Me han herido muchas veces por eso yo…

_No me permito tener esa clase de sentimientos por los demás…_

Por alguna razón, siento ganas de llorar…esa persona me causa una sensación de increíble soledad.

_Yo siempre he estado solo…_

Estiro mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo, no sé que me está pasando, solo sé que necesito alcanzarlo. Me mira sin entender.

_¿Acaso él también esta tan solo como yo?_

Alcanzo a tocar su brazo, como una suave caricia…no puedo entender porque de repente estoy adoptando esta actitud, quizá…

_¿Mi mascara de mentiras por fin se ha caído?_

Ante el gesto se aferra a mi cuerpo envolviéndome en un abrazo.

_Se está ahogando…_

Yo solo correspondo sin siquiera saber porque lo hago.

_En un mar de desesperación…_

Por alguna razón me siento bien en sus brazos, a pesar de que está completamente empapado, a pesar de que está llorando, a pesar de que se que está sufriendo, creo que lo mejor es que se desahogue.

Pero ahora una pregunta invade mi mente.

_Si se está ahogando en un mar de desesperación, entonces… ¿quizá yo pueda transformarme en su salvación?_

El solo se deshace en llanto, se bien que mis ropas también se están empapando pero aun así no quiero alejarlo de mi…

_¿Acaso estaría tan mal enamorarme de esta persona…?_

Mis pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más confusos mientras los recuerdos de los días anteriores llegan uno tras otro.

_Siempre pensé que quizá si encontrará a una persona que estuviera tan sola como yo, quizás entonces podría enamorarme de ella ya que tal vez solo así conseguiría que me entendieran…_

Quizá desde el principio estuve añorando este momento, quizá esta es la razón por la que empezó este juego, quizá por eso es tan interesante…

_Quizá yo quiero que me ame…_

Puedo sentir claramente el temblor en tu cuerpo, está cansado, opto porque nos sentemos aun si se nos dificulta un poco por el hecho de que sigues aferrado a mí…solo por esta noche será así ¿cierto? Solo por hoy yo soy tu consuelo, pero…

_Quiero que me necesites…_

Ya no me interesa si termino empapado, ya no me importa si siento frio, solo…quiero estar así para siempre…

_Quiero que me ames…_

Solo quiero que por hoy nos fundamos en dolor aun si nuestro dolor no es por la misma razón, tú lloras por él y yo…

_¿Yo porque estoy llorando?_

Solo por hoy seremos tu y yo y esta soledad, solo por hoy te abrazare tan fuerte como pueda, solo por hoy seré tu consuelo, tu alivio a pesar de que es tentador quedarme contigo.

_Solo por hoy me permitiré quererte…_

* * *

A que no se esperaban eso ¿cierto? Jeje supongo que me voy a tardar un poquito más en subir capitulo porque ya entre a clases TT^TT y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que estoy escribiendo otras tres historias (solo esta y otra están en publicación, las otras no las publicare hasta estar completamente segura) en fin tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

By!^^


	13. Porque te amo

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, francamente tenía un miedo enorme a continuar esta historia, digamos que tengo serios problemas personales con este fic, pero aún así nunca pensé abandonarlo por un año. Y bueno, creo que el cambio es evidente, pues estoy escribiendo la continuación un año después, pero aún así espero que siga siendo interesante. Ahora, siendo honesta no iba a continuar la historia hasta que acabara mis proyectos actuales de APH, pero el otro día me encontré un video en youtube que me hizo sentir demasiado culpable y darme cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que muchas autoras de este fandom me hicieron, que fue dejar sin continuación historias que valían la pena. Así que, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguir esta historia y lamento tanto haberla dejado botada y sobretodo quiero agradecer a un pequeño letón cofcofItalia-Von-Bielefeldcofcof por hacerme entrar en razón.

Así que sin más aquí está la conti (enserio espero no haber matado a nadie de aburrimiento T.T)

* * *

_**Porque te amo**_

Le era increíblemente doloroso admitirlo, porque de alguna forma el sólo aceptar aquello era como acceder a perderlo.

_Sin embargo..._

Desde el principio lo sabía, el rey original no era tonto, tarde o temprano su sabio iba a cansarse de esperar, cuatro mil años de larga y dolorosa espera había sido demasiado, pero él jamás se atrevió a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba hasta ahora que ya no importaba en lo más mínimo.

_por tu bien necesito dejarte ir_

Dejarle ir era realmente doloroso. Pero era lo mejor para el sabio ¿cierto? Era necesario para calmar la tormenta que se desataba ahora mismo dentro del menor.

Colocó sus dedos en el frio cristal situado frente a él, mientras observaba aquella figura corriendo desesperadamente entre la torrencial lluvia. Realmente esperaba que todo se arreglara, porque francamente detestaba verle esa mirada vacía al sabio.

A pesar de que no había vuelto a aparecerse por la habitación del soukoku luego de que haberle confesado sus sentimientos, había estado vigilándolo, noche tras noche.

Preocupado por la cordura del más joven. ¡Y es que era una sombra de lo que había sido!

Su Ken, le dolía verlo así.

Por eso se alegró, aunque fuera solo por un fugaz instante, cuando lo vio salir del templo pese a las suplicas de las sacerdotisas que le imploraban que esperará hasta que cesará la tormenta.

De verdad esperaba que solucionara las cosas con Wolfram y el maou.

_Quiero que seas feliz_

Tuvo intenciones de seguirlo, pero se impidió a sí mismo hacerlo, porque por más que deseará intervenir estaba seguro de que solo terminaría empeorando las cosas.

Aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de toparse con otra escena similar a la que había encontrado la última vez que estuvo en el castillo.

_Estaban abrazados, besándose con tanta necesidad, hasta parecía que querían fundirse el uno en él otro._

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quizá esa era la verdadera razón por la que se le había declarado al sabio.

_Fue entonces que me di cuenta del inmenso miedo que tengo de perderlo._

Claro que tenía miedo de perderlo, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para decirle a alguien que lo amas ¿cierto?

Por eso es que le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero solo había logrado confundirlo más.

_Te amo..._

Si amas algo es comprensible dejarlo ir ¿no? Es completamente normal que desees su felicidad ¿cierto?

No siempre lo mejor es lo más facil. Muchas veces lo mejor es lo más doloroso.

_Por eso comprendo que no soy lo que necesitas en este momento._

oOoOo

_Amo a Wolfram por esa razón yo..._

Corría entre la lluvia lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, necesitaba ver a Wolfram, hablarle.

_quiero solucionar las cosas con él y con Shibuya._

Paró en seco, estaba empapado, incluso sentía como su ropa se pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo a cada paso que daba, ¿qué se suponía que le diría a Yuuri? ¿Realmente él...?

_¿Realmente estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Wolfram para ganarme el perdón de Shibuya?_

Se quedo quieto, paralizado ante la imagen que vio, esas dos sombras, que claramente pertenecían a la llamada pareja real, ambos abrazados. ¿Acaso eso que había escuchado romperse era su corazón?

_¿Acaso no es mejor dejarlos seguir viviendo esa mentira?_

Quería marcharse, deseaba hacerlo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, quería correr lejos de ahí, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse observando aquellas dos sombras, sintiendo como algo se destrozaba en su interior al imaginar lo que el mazoku y el moreno hacían.

Gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer cada vez con más fuerza azotando su cuerpo, pero también ocultando sus lágrimas.

Había una guerra en su interior, una batalla incluso más devastadora que la tormenta que asolaba en esos momentos el reino de Shin Makoku.

_Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para el maou pero..._

Sintió como era sujetado por el brazo y arrastrado lejos de la tempestad. Clavó sus ojos en el otro reconociendo al instante esos ojos dorados.

¿Qué se supone que trataba de hacer? ¿Acaso venía a burlarse de él?

_lo que más deseo es que Wolfram sea feliz._

Se dejo conducir por el rubio, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, qué caso tenía, estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

- Bien aquí estamos –susurro el rubio soltando el agarre.

El sabio se sorprendió un poco al toparse con su habitación, estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a la ventana, arrancando las cortinas que terminaron hechas jirones en el suelo.

_Es como si hubiera algo destrozándome, tal y como esta tormenta arrasa con todo a su paso._

Los relámpagos eran la única fuente de luz, mientras el viento azotaba cada vez más fuerte contra el castillo.

- Después de la tormenta viene la calma…

Miró al rubio, seguía sin entender el porqué de su presencia ahí. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba ahora?

- Deberías cambiarte…

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación haciéndolo consciente de los movimientos del rey de Pequeño Cimarrón, cada vez estaba más cerca.

- No lo entiendo…-susurró

_¿Por qué si es lo mejor es tan doloroso?_

Baja la mirada dejando caer algunas lágrimas más, detesta sentirse así de impotente, tan frágil.

Observa el ademán que hace el otro por alcanzarlo, sintiendo como apenas y roza su brazo, es casi como una caricia.

¿Desde cuándo esa persona le parece tan frágil?

Se abraza a él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no puede evitar verlo como un salvavidas en medio del mar?

¿Acaso es cómo un naufrago aferrándose a tierra firme?

_¿Hace cuánto que me siento así?_

Siente como su abrazo es correspondido. ¿Por qué se siente tan bien llorar en sus brazos?

_¿Por qué necesito tanto de este abrazo?_

Siente que no puede parar, no quiere parar, es como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima.

_Es como si hubiese estado deambulando por un túnel muy oscuro y viera la luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo…_

El rubio hace un esfuerzo porque cambien de posición, cosa que resulta bastante complicada con el sabio aferrándose a él.

Ambos tiemblan, no saben si por el frio y lo empapados que están o por el llanto que no pueden contener más.

_¿Acaso esta persona también está llorando?_

¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía tan aliviado?

_Yo…por fin sé lo que tengo que hacer y aunque daría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que hacerlo, sé que es necesario._

Escucha un claro sollozo, definitivamente Saralegui está llorando.

_Te amo por eso no puedo seguir lastimándote._

Levanta la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cristalizados del rubio.

_Yo te olvidaré, Wolfram._

oOoOo

- Está bien, yo te amo Wolf y nada hará que deje de hacerlo. –A pesar de haber dicho eso, estaba empezando a dudar.

Relmente quería comprender el porqué de la actitud distante del mazoku y la razón por la que Murata parecía tan tremendamente triste e incomodo cuando estaba a su lado, pero realmente nunca se espero algo así.

_-Le gusto a Murata…-lo mire sin entender a donde quería llegar._

_-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, Wolf…yo pensé que…._

_-Estuve a punto de entregarme a él…-Su expresión cambio por una de profundo dolor, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para responderle, eso realmente dolía._

_-Yo no quería pero…-sollozaba, su voz era apenas audible._

_-Está bien, lo entiendo, no importa…_

_-Yo no podía romperle el corazón, sabía que estaba mal…yo…_

_-No importa yo te amo y sé que esto también fue mi culpa, está bien._

Le dolía, le había lastimado demasiado saber aquello, las personas más importantes en el mundo para él le habían hecho algo horrible, pero en el fondo era su culpa ¿cierto?

Realmente podría enfadarse y gritar insultos y ofensas, o llorar como si no hubiera mañana, pero francamente eso no solucionaría nada, así como tampoco el que dejará salir al maou, amaba a Wolfram sobre todas la cosas entonces…

_Solo quiero que pare de llorar._

Odiaba verlo así de frágil y vulnerable.

_Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa._

Estaba decidido, necesitaba hablar con Murata, decirle que no estaba enfadado, sólo dolido, pero que aún así daría cualquier cosa con tal de no perder a aquellos que eran tan importantes para él.

Parte de ser un buen rey, o un buen esposo o amigo es saber perdonar ¿correcto? Entonces el no iba a permitir que un error arruinara su amistad con el sabio ni su relación con Wolf, si, estaba seguro, solo había sido un error de parte de ambos, por eso…

_No importa que, no voy a perder a estas personas._

Corrió arrastrando a su prometido con él, necesitaba buscar al soukoku, aun si era estúpido siquiera creer que el sabio estaría en el castillo, valía la pena buscarlo.

_Murata jamás estuvo molesto conmigo, seguramente estaba herido._

Corría entre la oscuridad, sujetando la mano del rubio. Si él se sentía así de destrozado no imaginaba como era que se sentían Wolfram y el sabio escondiéndole esa mentira.

_Todo tiene solución ¿cierto?_

Finalmente detuvo su andar, frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba su amigo durante sus estadías en el castillo, pero extrañamente la puerta estaba entreabierta.

_¿Acaso Murata está en el castillo?_

Abrió lentamente la puerta, que rechinó con fuerza, sin embargo el ruido fue sofocado por el sonido de la lluvia azotando contra los cristales.

La poca luz que entraba se colaba apenas por los cristales, proveniente de los rayos, pero pese a eso, alcanzaba a distinguirse, apenas, sobre la cama una silueta.

- ¿Murata? –llamó el rey tratando de hacerse escuchar entre el sonido de la tempestad.

- ¿Shibuya? –a pesar de ser apenas un murmullo el maou pudo percibirlo.

- Necesito hablar contigo –Solicito, sin embargo, su voz salió con un deje de duda, quizá miedo.

- ¿Te molesta si lo hacemos en tu despacho? –Respondió sin moverse siquiera un poco. Su voz sonaba extraña.

_¿Acaso el ha estado llorando?_

- Entonces, Wolf y yo nos adelantaremos –Susurro mirando una última vez, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un par de sollozos y una voz que estaba seguro no pertenecía al sabio.

- Gracias

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación y el maou estuvo casi seguro de haber distinguido una larga cabellera rubia.

_¿Sara?_

Afianzó su mano a la de su prometido entrelazando sus dedos, tenía curiosidad por saber si Murata estaba solo, pero por ahora lo mejor sería esperar por él en el despacho.

- Yuuri, ¿por qué haces esto? –Susurro su prometido con apenas un hilo de voz, cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar en el despacho.

- Porque te amo…

- Pero…yo te herí de la peor manera posible…

- Wolf, tu sólo cometiste un error y realmente me duele, pero lo que menos quiero es perderte, yo quiero que seas feliz.

_Te amo, por eso quiero hacerte sentir la felicidad que tú me haces sentir._

* * *

No tengo idea de cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero la subiré antes del 10 de sept. de eso estoy segura.

¡De verdad gracias por leer!


	14. Calma

Ya sé, ya sé, prometí actualizar esto para sept. y es Octubre, pero tenía serios problemas con esto. No sé cuanto tarde en subir el próximo, porque a pesar de ya tenerlo escrito, necesito corregirlo urgentemente y probablemente terminé por reescribirlo. De nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad lo agradezco muchísimo :D

Orden de los POV's: Murata/Wolfram/Yuuri/Saralegui

* * *

_**Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**_

- Gracias -susurro en cuanto llegamos a la habitación que ocupa en el castillo.

_¿Por qué me agradece?_

- Creo que sin importar que…- expresó con una voz apenas audible- todo estará bien. Y sin embargo…

_¿En qué momento me abrazo?_

Sus brazos me rodean, pero en este momento se sienten tan cálidos y acogedores.

_¿Por qué esos brazos me hacen sentir tan bien?_

- Te deseo suerte -y entonces el abrazo terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó.

_¿Por qué me siento tan confortado con su simple toque?_

Me quedé paralizado unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que mi acompañante ya había desaparecido detrás del umbral de aquella habitación.

Regresé con paso decidió a mi habitación, necesito apresurarme en cambiarme de ropa para ir a ver a Shibuya.

Sin embargo, tengo un buen presentimiento.

* * *

La habitación esta en completo silencio, no puedo negar que tengo miedo de enfrentar todo esto, tengo miedo de verle otra vez. Pero era inevitable ¿cierto?

_No podía soportar mentirle más a Yuuri._

Aun así, tampoco quería causarle problemas a él.

- Wolf -la voz de Yuuri suena frágil, sé que le he hecho un daño enorme y aún así el mismo hace un esfuerzo para mostrarse fuerte ante todo esto.

_Ya no eres un henachoko ¿cierto?_

- Todo estará bien -pero a pesar de que dice eso, sus ojos demuestran algo de duda.

Una vez que termino de encender las velas que se encuentran en el despacho y que verificamos que no hay ninguna corriente de aire que amenace con apagarlas, tomamos asiento, esperándole.

De pronto las puertas se abren, mientras emerge de las penumbras aquella persona. Siento la necesidad de correr, de huir, pero no lo haré, necesito enfrentar esto.

- Shibuya -susurra clavando su mirada en Yuuri para después hacer lo mismo conmigo- Lord Von Bielefeld.

Sus ojos están hinchados, a pesar de que en su rostro no hay o al menos no puede distinguirse ningún rastro de lágrimas, su voz suena realmente ronca y tan frágil, su tono es bajo, jamás lo había visto de esta manera. No puedo soportar el sostenerle la mirada, porque el verle así me hace sentir tan mal.

- Murata, Wolf ya me…

- Lo lamento, jamás fue mi intención que esto pasará…yo…

- Toma asiento ¿quieres?

El sabio obedece, o al menos eso intuyó, no quiero verle, siento que se me parte el corazón.

_Si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, nada de esto estaría pasando._

- Lo que hice probablemente no tiene perdón, Shibuya, sé que traicioné tu confianza y que debí contártelo antes pero yo…

- En verdad me lastimó el hecho de que no confiarán en mí, pero no estoy molesto, sólo…

- Yo fui quien dejó que todo esto llegará así de lejos Yuuri, si no hubiera sido por mí, Ken no -me interrumpo inmediatamente tapándome la boca con las manos, cual si hubiese dicho algo indebido y es que probablemente así fue, no debí llamarlo así frente a Yuuri.

No sé si es mi imaginación pero la mirada de Yuuri parece haberse ensombrecido un tanto, al contrario del gran sabio que parece aun más dolido, probablemente por mi ademán.

- Yo lo presioné Shibuya, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien, seguí presionando, aprovechándome del buen corazón que ha demostrado tener Wolfr-….Lord Bielefeld.

- Miente, yo pude mandarlo a volar de haberlo querido y aún así no lo hice, yo le di alas, por eso…

- Murata -la voz de Yuuri temblaba como si le costase un trabajo inmenso hablar-¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Wolfram?

- Realmente eso no importa en lo más mínimo, lo único que deseo es que sea feliz.

- Wolfram -me estremezco al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre.

* * *

- Murata -mi voz tiembla, de eso no tengo duda, sin embargo es necesario saberlo-¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Wolfram?

- Realmente eso no importa en lo más mínimo, lo único que deseo es que sea feliz.

_Yo también deseo que sea feliz pero ¿y si su felicidad no esta conmigo?_

- Wolfram -susurro con voz débil, realmente tengo miedo de conocer su respuesta- ¿qué es lo que sientes por Murata?

_¿Acaso todas esas palabras de amor que me decía eran solo una mentira?_

- Yo -titubea- le quiero.

- Shibu-

Me levanto de donde me encontraba, precipitándome hacia mi prometido, sintiendo como un montón de emociones se arremolinan en mi interior.

- ¿Y qué significó yo para ti?

_¿Acaso era mentira eso de que me amas?_

- Yo te amo, Yuuri.

_¿Por qué siento que me estás mintiendo?_

Ya no aguanto más, trato de controlarme, pero simplemente no puedo. Las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse sin importar cuán furiosamente intente secarlas. Murata y Wolfram se arrodillan a mi lado.

"Lo lamento" los escuchó susurrar, de alguna forma esto también es mi culpa ¿verdad?

- Nunca quisimos hacerte daño -susurra Murata, yo sólo lo miró- realmente no nos esperábamos que esto pasará.

- Yuuri, yo te amo, eso no lo dudes jamás, he sido un idiota al dejar que esto pasase…

_Definitivamente esto también es mi culpa._

- Lo único que me interesa es tu felicidad, por eso entenderé si me odias, porque lo merezco, pero aunque me odies jamás dejaré de amarte Yuuri.

- Todo este tiempo, estuve consciente de lo idiota que era al dejarme llevar, pero no podía evitarlo, sin embargo, lo que más deseo es que Wolfram sea feliz y él sólo puede serlo si está contigo.

_Si hubiera sido más valiente, y le hubiera confesado por mi cuenta mis sentimientos a Wolf, definitivamente nada de esto habría sucedido._

- Realmente lo lamento, Yuuri.

- Discúlpame por ser tan idiota, Shibuya.

_Es mi culpa que Murata se haya enamorado de Wolf, indirectamente, y también el hecho de que Wolfram esté tan destrozado._

- No, discúlpenme ustedes por no estar ahí cuando me necesitaban y por haber sido un debilucho-. Susurro abrazándolos, no sin antes notar sus miradas lastimeras y el rastro de sus lágrimas.

_A partir de ahora todo estará bien, lo prometo._

* * *

De verdad espero que le haya ido bien. Estoy confundido. Me siento tan extraño.

Esa persona despierta en mí una sensación extraña. Yo…

La fugaz imagen de hace una horas llega de pronto a mi mente, aferrado a mis brazos, esa persona llorando. Me estremezco al recordar la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Y se me forma una sensación de vacío en el pecho, al rememorar aquella desoladora sensación de soledad que despierta en mí esa persona.

¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esa persona?

De alguna forma yo…

_Deseo ver una sonrisa en su rostro y no esa mirada vacía._

Yo quiero…

_Quiero que me necesites…_

¿Por qué demonios pensé esa estupidez?

_Quiero que me ames…_

No puedo evitar enrojecer ante ese pensamiento, ¿acaso yo…?

_Sólo por hoy me permitiré quererte…_

- Sólo por hoy entonces… ¿por qué aún tengo esta sensación en el pecho?

_¿Por qué demonios ese "sólo por hoy" suena como una mentira?_

- ¿Estaré yo…enamorado?

* * *

Si, tarde mucho en escribir esto :(, en fin, creo que le estoy agarrando cariño a Sara, pero eso ni al caso, si no me equivoco el sig. capítulo es la boda.

¡Hasta entonces...creo!

Bye (?)


	15. La boda

Realmente no sé qué decir. Éste capítulo me costó horrores escribirlo, reescribirlo—porque ya lo tenía— y aún más decidirme a publicarlo. Les presento el final de este fic—que si bien no es el que más me enorgullece, es el que más cosas representa y más me costó terminar—, originalmente este fic iba a tener un solo capítulo, posteriormente decidí que serían seis y por último opte por diecisiete, sin embargo, mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta de que éste—y sólo éste— sería el mejor final que podría darle.

Sin más los dejó con el final~

Orden de los POV's (?): Sara (principalmente)/Sara/Saralegui&Murata/Shinou/Yuuri/Wolfram/Murata.

* * *

_**La Boda**_

Lo hizo sin pensarlo, sólo lo hizo, se decidió a liberar al hermano de Yuuri de aquella hipnosis, dándole la libertad de desbloquear ese recuerdo del rubio y el soukoku besándose, por fin había llegado el día: la boda. La joven pareja se encontraba en el templo de Shinou, recibiendo la bendición de éste, mientras los demás asistentes a la boda observaban el ritual, que posteriormente se seguiría en el castillo con una gran celebración que se tenía preparada para el rey. El mazoku lucía un vestido blanco largo y entallado, que destacaba su grácil figura, nunca imaginó que terminaría usando un vestido el día de su boda, nunca quiso hacerlo y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el hecho de que el vestido había sido un regalo de su suegra.

El moreno vestía traje, lo que resultaba extraño ya que todos los presentes estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verlo en su uniforme de colegial, frente a ellos estaba el rey original escuchando las promesas que se daban el uno al otro. El azabache no podía evitar contemplar ensimismado al rubio, aquel vestido resaltaba su belleza, y más aún con los toques de rosa pálido que le habían sido agregados, a pesar de que el velo le cubría el rostro, podía ver claramente aquellas esmeraldas regresándole la mirada.

Al lado de Yuuri se encontraban los padrinos, mientras al lado de Wolfram estaban situadas las madrinas que eran Anissina y Gisela, Gwendal se había encargado de llevar a Wolfram hasta el altar y ahora acompañaba a su madre mientras observaban como los novios recibían la bendición de su Dios. Jennifer miraba de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a Shori, a quien no había visto desde esa mañana, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, cierta incomodidad angustiaba a ambas madres, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de golpe, mostrando al mayor de los Shibuya, estaba aterrado y muy alterado, su madre quiso acercarse a preguntarle que tal estaba pero fue detenida por su esposo, aquella sensación de aprensión se hizo presente esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

Yuuri sólo miró confundido a su hermano mayor, quien estaba interrumpiendo el momento más importante de su vida.

-Yuuri…-dijo el mayor como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Shori, ¿te encuentras bien?-cuestionó sin moverse del sitio donde se encontraba, girándose para encarar a su hermano.

El mayor parecía a punto de colapsar, mientras observaba a su alrededor completamente desorientado, se sentía mareado, su hermano estaba a punto de casarse y tan sólo unas semanas antes él había encontrado a su prometido y a su amigo besándose en los jardines.

Tenía que decírselo, no iba a permitir que engañaran a Yuuri, no iba a permitir que nada lo dañara, después de todo su misión como hermano era protegerlo. Clavó su mirada en el rubio que lo observaba con la cara oculta tras el velo y en el soukoku que lo miraba con una expresión vacía.

-Yuuri…-susurró aproximándose a donde se encontraba su hermanito-necesito hablar contigo.

El rey lo miró extrañado ante tal petición, en ese momento se estaba casando, ¿qué acaso su hermano no podía ser más impertinente?

-Shori…no creo que sea tan importante como para interrumpir esto-trató de sonar lo más calmado posible-hablaremos después…

-Tiene que ser ahora, es urgente…

-No creo que…

-Yuuri, él y tu amigo…-dijo mirando despectivamente al rubio, cuyo nombre sentía no merecía siquiera ser pronunciado.

-Shori-levantó un poco la voz perdiendo un poco los estribos, no entendía ni le interesaba lo que quisiera decirle, sólo quería casarse y continuar con el ambiente festivo que hasta hace uno segundo se vivía en aquel lugar.

-¡Ellos te traicionaron!-gritó no pudiendo contener más aquel secreto que lo carcomía por dentro-¡Wolfram te fue infiel a solo unas semanas de la boda!

El maou lo miró estupefacto, lo sabía, sabía lo que su prometido había hecho con el soukoku, pero lo que no sabía es que eso había ocurrido tan sólo unas semanas antes, lo había sospechado, pero no podía creía que Wolfram fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, y menos estando a punto de casarse, así que él pensó que eso tal vez había sido un desliz que probablemente había ocurrido antes de que le propusiera matrimonio al rubio. Se había auto engañado, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, siempre supo que todo eso había pasado frente a sus narices, y que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

El rubio sintió un fuerte dolor oprimir su pecho ante la reacción de Yuuri, quien yacía cabizbajo apretando los puños, ¿acaso no se lo habían explicado el sabio y él? Quizá Yuuri lo malentendió, quizá pensó que…el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, Yuuri jamás había entendido que aquello había pasado hace tan sólo unas semanas, él había entendido que aquello había pasado durante la ejecución del plan para emparejarlos.

El maou se giró lanzándole una mirada llena de tristeza al rubio, todos contemplaban la escena anonadados y es que Shori jamás pensó ni quiso expresarse de esa forma, simplemente había explotado y había revelado de la manera menos adecuada lo que había visto aquella noche. El maou caminó lentamente hacia el sabio quien lo miraba inexpresivo, la mirada del maou reflejaba odio, un sentimiento que hasta ahora el soukoku pensaba que jamás vería en el rostro de su amigo.

Un golpe lo impactó de lleno en la cara, el sabio retrocedió por la acción del puñetazo, pero después se volvió para mirarlo fijamente con la misma inexpresividad de antes, el maou le lanzó otro golpe, esta vez consiguió arrancarle los lentes y unas cuantas gotas de sangre empezaron a emerger de la nariz del soukoku.

El rubio y los demás presentes los miraban boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que pasaba, el joven rey quien siempre se mantenía en un esquema pacifico se había abalanzado contra su padrino de bodas, atestándole un golpe tras otro.

El sabio se dobló de dolor al recibir una patada en el estomago, pero no hacía nada para defenderse, lo más doloroso no era lo físico sino la culpa que estaba cargando dentro, él mismo se había dando cuenta de que el pelinegro había malentendido las cosas sin embargo había decidido no decirle nada para no causarle más dolor. Se reincorporó para mirar de nuevo al muchacho que lo miraba encolerizado, tosió con fuerza expulsando un poco de sangre, su cara estaba hinchada y abultada por el impacto de los puños del moreno. Hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa vacía y llena de amargura, mientras se disponía a recibir otro golpe por parte del rey.

El más joven de los Shibuya se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo golpe, pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo, el rey original se había decidió a interferir, no iba a permitir que molieran a su sabio a golpes, el rubio reaccionó y arrancándose el velo se dispuso a detener el conflicto, colocándose entre ambos, con los brazos extendidos.

-Yuuri…-dijo suplicante-por favor…

El maou dejó de ejercer resistencia y Shinou lo liberó del agarre apartándose para revisar al sabio.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!-gritó el maou quien poco a poco iba cayendo en la cuenta de lo ocurrido.

El sabio salió disparado de la sala, apenas el rey termino de hablar, sin darle oportunidad a su majestad Shinou de analizar su estado.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Lo observó correr y atravesar aquel umbral, quería seguirlo, necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho de todos modos? No había beneficio que pudiera sacar de aquello. No le afectaba, él tan sólo quería que cayera en cuenta…

¿Caer en cuenta de qué?

Seguramente ahora el sabio lo odiaba y él lo merecía. Sentía ganas de llorar, de correr tras él, de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de abrazarle, de tantas cosas que no podía entender.

Seguramente lo odiaba, pero eso era lo mejor ¿no?

No entendía la razón de lo que había hecho, esa noche en la que encontró al soukoku bajo la lluvia, justo en aquella tormenta, ambos habían dejado salir todo el dolor que agobiaba sus corazones. Aquella noche él le había prometido aún sin saberlo mantener el secreto de lo ocurrido durante aquella despedida entre el rubio y el soukoku, esa noche sin darse cuenta él había abierto su corazón a una nueva verdad, esa noche por fin había comprendido aunque fuera en poca medida lo que era el amor, inconscientemente él le había abierto su corazón.

-No entiendo…-susurró, no entendía por qué le dolía el hecho de que aquella persona le odiara-. _Es mejor que me odie-pensó-. Es mejor que me odie a que no me ame, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Era un sueño sólo eso, no había hecho nada de eso. No aún. No quería hacerlo. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de asistir a la boda, no quería verle y a la vez quería hacerlo con ansias. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

"_Es mejor que me odie a que no me ame, ¿verdad?" _Esa frase vino a su mente subiéndole los colores al rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

* * *

La boda era tal y como en el sueño. El templo estaba lleno de gente, principalmente familiares de ambos consortes. Sara observaba inquieto, tenía miedo de que la escena en de su sueño se repitiera, no había hecho nada para que eso sucediera, sin embargo conservaba esa sensación de desasosiego.

Frente al altar el rubio y el maou se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor. Casi ansias. A su lado el sabio los miraba fijamente ajeno a todo y a todos, sin expresión alguna tal y como en su sueño. Se le oprimió el corazón al recordar ese amago de sonrisa amarga y vacía, no quería verla, quería correr a abrazarle.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún percance, salvo por alguna que otra mirada dirigida al sabio que el rey original no había conseguido disimular. Al final la muchedumbre se acercó para felicitar a la feliz pareja, aprovechando que la fiesta se realizaría en el castillo, la gente comenzó a abandonar el templo.

Se quedó ahí parado, buscándolo con la mirada. Aunque al no encontrarlo abandonó el salón. Comenzó a caminar pensativo, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a aquella fuente, reconoció enseguida a la persona frente a él.

Miraba su reflejo en la fuente. Tenía ganas de llorar pero también de sonreír, aunque no pudiera hacer ninguna de las dos. Esa fuente le traía tantos recuerdos, por ahí llegó tantas veces en compañía de su amigo. Soltó un suspiró. Estaba feliz por Wolfram y por Yuuri, pero esa sensación de pérdida y soledad no se desvanecía. Deseaba sonreír y ser capaz de ir a felicitar a sus amigos, pero le era imposible siquiera acercárseles sin sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Qué mirada tan vacía poseía. Mas que vacía, triste, apagada. Giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a su reflejo para toparse con esos ojos dorados.

El rey de Pequeño Cimarrón se le acercó, dudando un poco. Y se quedaron mirando.

-Yo…-articuló, pero el otro sólo lo miró dirigiéndole lo que parecía ser una vacía sonrisa-. _Quiero verte feliz_-pensó. Otra vez esas ideas raras.

-Siempre supe que esto pasaría-su sonrisa se volvió más amarga-. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Es lo mejor para ambos.

-_¿Y qué hay de ti?-_pensó.

-Seguro que Wolfram estará…-Sintió claramente como era abofeteado por el rubio frente a él, de aquellos ojos dorados se asomaban unas cuantas lagrimas, que no tardarían en salir a flote, si no supiera que el abofetear a alguien en la mejilla izquierda era una proposición de matrimonio sólo en Shin Makoku, habría creído que el chico frente a él buscaba comprometerse. Pero era consciente de que era por otra razón, una que desconocía.

-¡¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?-era evidente la desesperación que se reflejaba en su voz-. ¿Por qué él si lo único que ha hecho es lastimarte?

El sabio calló, mirándolo inquisitivamente, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-Justo ahora-su voz se quebraba poco a poco mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir una tras otra-, sólo deberías pensar en ser feliz…

Sintió como si un puñal se le hubiera clavado en el pecho, era cierto, la razón por la que no era feliz no sólo era que Wolfram estuviera con Yuuri, ni que hubiera traicionado a éste, eso también contribuía, pero era él quien no se había permitido serlo. Observó como el otro se secaba las lágrimas frente a él y se sintió agradecido. Por fin sabía que era lo mejor y aunque doliera era necesario. Y lo mejor para él era irse por un tiempo de Shin Makoku, alejarse un momento de la pareja real. Quizá respirar nuevos aires le vendría bien, quizá hasta…

Seguía llorando, no podía parar y lo peor de todo era que no sabía el por qué de su llanto. "_Sólo quiero verlo feliz_" y de nuevo aquellos pensamientos confusos lo invadían. Se tensó un poco al sentir aquella mano posarse en su hombro. Lo miró aún con los ojos nublados por el llanto, sonreía de una forma un poco más sincera, real.

-Gracias-susurró simplemente-. ¿Me permitirías permanecer unos días en tu reino?

El rubio asintió, de nuevo sentía sus mejillas arder. Ardor que contrastaba con lo frío de sus lágrimas. Pero sin que se percatase, su llanto por fin había cesado.

* * *

Miró la escena desde lejos, su sabio no le necesitaba. No más y probablemente no volvería a hacerlo. Y aún así guardaba la esperanza, no se rendiría. Una parte de él sabía que la batalla estaba perdida pero otra se aferraba a aquella mínima esperanza. Después de todo lo importante era que el sabio fuera feliz, sólo eso. Sin importar quién o qué fuera la causa de su felicidad.

* * *

Era feliz como nunca en su vida lo había sido, amaba a Wolf y por fin eran esposos. Qué idiota había sido todo este tiempo, qué estúpido. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba hasta que se vio a punto de perderlo.

Tenía suerte de tenerlo entre sus brazos, le parecía sumamente lindo enfundado en aquel vestido, pero según lo que habían acordado aquella prenda sólo la utilizaría durante la ceremonia en el templo, por tanto ahora vestía un esmoquin parecido al suyo, pero de color blanco.

Wolfram era hermoso y suyo. Y siempre sería así, lo cuidaría y no lo dejaría ir nunca. Le demostraría todo su amor cuando le fuera posible y cuando no, lo intentaría. Era feliz teniéndolo a su lado, con sólo saber que el otro era feliz él lo era.

Bailaban juntos, a pesar de que a Yuuri le pareciera algo incómodo. Pero hoy nada importaba, podían bailar toda la eternidad si les daba la gana, ese día era de ellos y de nadie más.

Yuuri sonreía mirando a su adorado príncipe, estrechándolo en sus brazos. Y cómo aquella noche en la que se prometió no volver a ser un henachoko, se prometió siempre amar a su querido mazoku del fuego. Y esta la cumpliría pasará lo que pasará.

* * *

Era un sueño hecho realidad, su sueño hecho realidad. Si era tan sólo un sueño no quería ser despertado jamás. Podía ver a Greta sonreírles entre la multitud de parejas que bailaban a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento poco le importaban los demás. Sólo eran él y Yuuri, como siempre debió ser.

Y pensar que hace tan poco…

Le debía mucho a Murata. Pero de momento sólo podía esperar que el sabio estuviera bien.

Fue entonces cuando entre el gentío lo vio un poco más animado platicando con el príncipe de pacotilla-Saralegui-, al menos lucía feliz.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos y Wolfram pudo captar por primera vez el mensaje tras esa mirada oscura: "Todo estará bien, cuida de Shibuya y sé feliz".

El rubio sólo sonrió y siguió bailando.

Después de la tormenta, sin importar qué, siempre viene la calma.

Después de la lluvia siempre sale el arcoíris.

* * *

Mañana se los diría, ahora lo mejor era dejarles disfrutar de su noche de bodas. Partiría en unos días a Pequeño Cimarrón, ahí empezaría de nuevo y trataría de sanarse a sí mismo. Sí, eso haría. De verdad esperaba que Wolfram y Yuuri fueran muy felices juntos.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por seguir ésta historia, sobre todo a quienes amablemente se tomaban el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios—no saben lo mucho que me ayudaron y alentaron a seguir con ésta historia—. Por cierto, estoy sopesando la idea de hacer un extra llamado: _"Under the rainbown"—_o uno diferente_—_ mas no es seguro que lo vaya a hacer, así que por si acaso no lo hiciese me despido. Gracias por todo.

Atte. Nan.


End file.
